


Underneath It All

by Libradoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Dany can handle him, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forced Cohabitation, It's a thing now, Jon Snow has a Big Dick, Jon is so snarky, Modern Westeros, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Stark Siblings cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libradoodle/pseuds/Libradoodle
Summary: A surprise snowstorm shuts down all of King's Landing, catching new resident Daenerys Targaryen unprepared. With no power, water or food, she has no choice but to accept the offer from her hotter than the seven hells neighbor Jon Snow to stay with him.The only problem? They hate each other.But it's said that love and hate are opposites of the same coin...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 163
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany asks a favor, Jon makes an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> They say write what you know and since I live in Texas, we had a surprise snowstorm that knocked out power/water for days. With no other form of entertainment, I decided to take a break from my WIPs and write a little fic to keep myself entertained while I waited for normal life to resume.
> 
> This story is the result of cabin fever.

Daenerys pushed the blinds open, staring out at the darkened streets below and all around her. The almost full moon provided the only source of light as far as she could tell. It bounced off the gleaming piles of white snow that covered every inch of the scene before her. It seemed the entirety of King’s Landing was dark otherwise.

She let out a sigh and could see the little puff of air that escaped her lips. The last time she checked her digital thermostat, it stated that the temperature inside her flat was at 45 degrees and steadily falling.

She had been without power for going on twelve hours and her pipes had frozen so she also had no water for the last four hours. The Snow-pocalypse was expected to last another three days, according the weather reports.

Luckily, as a woman, it seemed programmed in her DNA to collect as many scented candles as she could get her hands on. Her flat may be a frozen wasteland, but she had the best mood lighting in the whole city.

Hearing incessant meowing behind her, she turned from the window to see two of her three cats perched on the counter, giving her the look that said it was past dinnertime.

Padding toward them in her double-layered thick socks, she gave them a smirk. “The princes want their food? Where is his majesty, Drogon?” she asked as she walked up to them.

She knew her oldest and most fearsome cat was hiding around somewhere, just waiting until he heard the telltale sounds of dinner. He probably found a spot of warmth somewhere in the space and wasn’t going to come out unless there was reason to.

As she prepped their food in the flattering glow of candlelight, she wondered what she was going to fix for herself. Though she thought she had prepared well for the blizzard that hit the city, she failed to take into consideration that she’d lose power for more than a few hours.

King’s Landing was the capital city, not some backwoods country like the North. She assumed the city would have the sophisticated infrastructure to take care of the utilities, but how wrong she turned out to be.

She figured it would be her luck to die of starvation with a freezer full of microwavable meals and raw meat and no way to cook them.

Then she quickly shook her head to clear the morbid thoughts from her mind. Don’t be so dramatic, she chided herself.

If the worst case happened, she had stocked up on plenty of canned cat food. She hoped she’d never have to choose between canned liver and canned tuna, but a girl had to eat and beggars couldn’t be choosers.

She’d be that crazy cat lady who lived all alone and slowly turned into a cat herself.

Daenerys put the food out for them in three small bowls. Rhaegal and Viserion sniffed at it, then both backed up and shot her a look of betrayal.

“Oh, come on,” she pleaded. “I know it’s cold, but you two are just going to have to get used to it.” She raised a brow in challenge to them. “I know you’re used to being spoiled, but we all have to make sacrifices during these tough times.”

They just looked up at her and she knew that they knew she was full of shit. Even Viserion, her sweetheart and constant good boy, refused to budge. He just raised his white paw up and started licking his fur, his blue eyes staring at her full of hurt.

In the next moment, the king himself jumped up on the counter. Drogon didn’t even bother to sniff his food, only looked at her with his golden eyes and hissed. She knew that if the other two wouldn’t eat cold food, there was no way she could convince him to do it.

“Fine, you guys will just starve then,” she told the three of them as she turned away and started rifling in her drawers. She pulled out a protein bar and unwrapped it, taking extra care to savor every bite as she ate in front of them.

“See what a good sport I’m being?” she asked as she rolled the stale bar in between her mouth and let it sit for a moment to soften. “Mmm, blueberry crunch. My favorite,” she lied.

She chewed and swallowed it down, trying not to make a face as they all looked at her. “Couldn’t ask for anything better on a cold, winter night!”

They had a stare off, Daenerys and her three cats. She knew they could see right through her act and was sure if they could talk their words would be, “Girl, please. Even you can’t sell it.”

Giving in, she grabbed a skillet from the cabinet, dumped the remnants of their food into it and knew what she had to do.

First, she peeled off her coat, then sweatshirt and sweatpants, leaving her in only a blush color, thin sweater and black leggings. She shook her hair out of the messy bun and let her it tumble around her shoulders.

It’s not like she cared what he thought or anything, but she was about to ask for a favor and looking cute could only help, she reasoned.

Daenerys reached for her doorknob, but hesitated briefly.

Would he even open his door to her? Was it too presumptuous to ask for a favor when she’d called him an insensitive jerk and he called her a pampered princess? She had only been at her new place for four weeks and they hadn’t exactly started off on the best foot.

The first day she moved in, she was still signing the paperwork and thanking the two guys from the moving company when unbeknownst to her, Drogon slipped out her front door.

Unlike his brothers, he never traveled well and had proceeded to walk over and not only thrown up all over her new neighbor’s welcome mat, but also taken a massive shit right on his doorstep, then snuck back to her side and innocently groomed himself in the open doorway.

The next thing she heard was a loud expletive from across the hall. All three of them turned from the doorway where she laid eyes on the most beautiful man she’d ever seen and he looked pissed as all seven hells.

“What the fuck is this shit?” he exclaimed loudly.

“Shit,” came the lazy reply from one of the movers. The man, Bronn, was looking at her neighbor nonchalantly.

“Guess it’s your lucky day,” the other man from the moving company said. She thought his name was Sandor, but she couldn’t remember exactly as he wasn’t very talkative.

Her neighbor had his foot lifted up and she could see that he had stepped in and made a mess of the mess. He shot the moving guys a dirty look. “I can see it’s shit and throw up,” he growled. “What the fuck is it doing on my doorstep?”

Daenerys looked down and knew instantly who the culprit was. “Drogon,” she scolded. “Did you do that, my naughty boy?”

Before she had a chance to apologize, a white head poked out of her neighbor’s door and his dog took a whiff of the mess, then reached down and licked it. “Ghost!” he yelled. “Get back inside, boy!”

Instead of listening, the dog made a beeline for Drogon, tail swishing in excitement.

“Hey,” she shouted in panic. “Keep your dog away from my cat!”

The dog, Ghost, ran right up and Daenerys held her breath, frozen to the spot, when she should have scooped up Drogon.

But she worried needlessly; for as Ghost ran up to sniff him, Drogon hissed and took an angry swipe at the dog’s snout. He let out a cry and jumped back in fear before running back to his master’s side, whimpering.

Of course, Rhaegal and Viserion ran up to the doorway as well, curious to know what all the ruckus was about and prepared to jump in the melee to defend their brother if need be.

“My dog?” her neighbor asked incredulously as he nudged his dog back inside his place. “Ghost wouldn't hurt anyone. Your wild beasts are the ones who needs to be contained.”

She shot him an irate look. “They’re not beasts to me, they’re my children,” she told him haughtily.

“Then you need to teach your kids some damn manners,” he remarked as he eyed them suspiciously.

“They’ve had a long day and traveled far. Cut them some slack,” she jumped to defend them. “You don’t have to be such an insensitive jerk about it. I’ll buy you a new mat. It’s not like it’s some precious heirloom.”

He toed his messy shoe off, then rolled the ruined mat up. “Don’t do me any favors, Princess. Just make sure you clean up after your pets from now on, unless that’s something you consider beneath your pampered ass.”

She was indignant and her hands bunched into fists at her side. “Listen here you ass-“

“Stop your whinging,” Sandor interrupted. “So you stepped in some shit. Life is full of shit, pretty boy. Get used to it.”

Her neighbor scowled at him and opened his mouth, but his retort was cut off by Bronn.

“Sandor, I think I sense some sexual tension here." He looked between the two of them, then nodded his head as he pulled out a cigarette. "I bet this pretty boy and pampered princess just need a good roll in the sheets and all will be well. Nothing that a good ol’ fuck won’t cure.”

The two laughed at them while she and her neighbor glared at each other angrily. Saying nothing more, he shot a dark look at the three of them before stepping back inside his flat and slamming the door shut.

She didn’t know anything about him, the mysterious cranky stranger with the luxurious black curls that made her want to run her fingers through them. He had a permanent scowl and piercing dark eyes that unnerved her. The few times they saw one another in the hallway after that first day they completely ignored each other, but damn if he didn’t look good enough to eat.

She would never say that to him, of course, but she didn’t see the harm in admitting it to herself. Plus, she was sure he already knew how hot he was. Assholes like him always knew.

Daenerys opened her door and looked down the dark corridor. His unit was right across from hers and she quickly stepped out, closing her door behind her before striding to his.

She debated if she should press her ear to his door to see if she could hear anything from inside first, but decided that was definitely creepy behavior.

Thinking about her poor, spoiled cats, she swiftly knocked before she lost her nerves. They didn’t even like each other and now, she was about to disturb him on this freezing Friday evening to ask a favor.

His possible annoyance with her disturbance wouldn’t be worst than the incessant crying all night from her boys if they didn’t get fed a proper dinner.

The things I do for love, she thought with a slight roll of her eyes as she waited for him to answer the door.

* * *

Jon was sitting in front of the fireplace, enjoying his second bottle of ale while he checked the stats of his favorite sports team on his phone. He had just finished sending a group text to his family back in the North that he was well prepped and would be fine to wait out the winter storm in King’s Landing.

They had all laughed at the softness of Southroners, freaking out over a little winter snow. In the North, this blizzard would not cause anyone to blink an eye. Life would go on, schools and business would be open and the electrical grid was more than capable of handling a little wintry snow and sleet.

Ghost was sitting at his side when suddenly the dog jumped down and ran to the front door, wagging his tail in excitement. Jon glanced up, thinking his dog was surely hearing things as he wasn’t expecting to have any visitors in this weather.

All his friends were Southroners and he was sure they wouldn’t venture out in the “extreme” condition to visit him.

He was about to call his dog back when a brisk knock sounded and had him getting up, curious to see who it could be.

Looking through the peephole, he was met with darkness surrounding a head of silver. Even in the dark, her hair gleamed like a beacon, drawing him in.

Jon quickly pulled back and his eyes darted around his flat, making sure everything looked good. He was a neat and orderly person by nature and especially for a guy, but he still wanted confirmation. His place was lit up from the scattering of lanterns, candles and the fireplace.

He glanced down at himself, taking note that his grey shirt was clean and his black joggers didn’t have any stains or holes in them. Besides some stray white dog hair, he was presentable.

Not that he cared of course. He didn’t need to impress the Princess and just to prove it to himself, he pulled off the band holding his hair back, raking his fingers to make his curls look even more wild and disheveled.

He didn’t need to impress her. Nope, not at all.

Not wanting another repeat of that last encounter, he nudged Ghost back and gave him a stern look. “Behave yourself, lad. Let’s not give the Princess any more reasons to look down on us common folk.”

Ghost’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and he blinked his red eyes once, giving Jon confirmation that he understood they’d both play it cool this time around.

He grabbed a nearby lantern and swung the door open.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a big smile and an over enthusiastic voice, as if they were the best of friends. “I’m sorry to bother you tonight, but I was wondering if you have a working fireplace?”

His eyes quickly scanned her from head to toe and she was so beautiful, even in the dark corridor where he couldn’t see her very clearly.

But he did see her smile.

He’d never seen her smile before and he felt the punch of it in his gut.

So she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. So what? It didn’t mean that he had to kiss her ass. She was probably used to men falling at her feet and he’d be damned if he was one of them.

He fixed his scowl into place. “Aye, I do.”

When he offered nothing further, he could see her struggling to keep her patience. It gave him a small thrill of satisfaction that he could get under her skin so easily.

She cleared her throat loudly, as if she had been rehearsing what she was about to say.

“I’ve been sitting over at my place and I think I’ve finally thought of a way for you to make it up to me for being such a jerk at our first meeting.”

He couldn’t help the guffaw that escaped his throat at her declaration. He didn’t know what he was expecting her to say, but that had not been it. “Are you shitting me here, Princess?”

She raised her chin up regally. “Oh, I can assure I’m not shitting you, as you so eloquently put it,” she informed him. “I'd think that a proper gentleman would be pleased to be given the chance to make amends.”

“And what makes you think I’m a proper gentleman?” he asked. “For all you know, I could be a total miscreant.”

At her arched brow, he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “How do you know it's even safe to be talking to me here in the dark?”

“I don't,” she answered easily. “And yet I have absolutely no fear of you. I suppose we'll just have to see which one of us is talking out of our ass, won't we?”

Despite not wanting to be, he was impressed that she called him out on his bullshitting and he could feel his lips quirking up at the corner. Instead of answering her, he squinted his eyes at the pan gripped in her hand. “What kind of mushy crap is that? Your dinner?”

She quickly shook her head, then held up a pan of what looked like stewed meat. “Not mine,” she explained. “This is for my three boys and the only reason I’ve deigned to even come over here to grace you with my presence.”

He could feel himself struggling not to smile at her statement, but before he could respond she continued. “My cats have demanded that I find them a warm meal or they’ll refuse to eat. I would call their bluff, but we all know I’ll end up paying the price for it if I don’t appease them.”

“What does that have to do with me?" he asked like he didn’t care, even though he did.

“You have a working fireplace and I need to heat up their food,” she answered. “It’ll take no more than five minutes out of your precious evening.”

When he didn’t answer her, she pressed on. “Plus, this will prove that somewhere under all that hard, broody exterior you do have a heart. It may be black as sin, but it’s there,” she smiled sweetly.

She took one step closer to him before Ghost eagerly pushed passed Jon and greeted her. She lowered the pan and the smell was too strong for him to resist. Before he could stop the dog, Ghost shoved his face in the food and gobbled up two mouthfuls of it.

“Ghost!” Jon shouted as he grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

He thought she’d be pissed, but he looked up to find her laughing and she bent down to bop Ghost on the nose affectionately. “Can you teach my brats to do that?”

“Sorry,” he muttered. “For whatever reason, you tend to bring out the worst in him.”

“Seems he has the same manners as his owner,” she responded with an affectionate ruffle of the dog’s ears before straitening up. “Luckily, I’m an animal lover so I’ve already started falling in love with him.”

“He’s a lot more likable than his owner, that’s for sure,” she pointed out.

“Ghost definitely is,” Jon agreed. “So I don’t have to worry about you falling in love with me if I do you this favor.”

“Don't flatter yourself. I can barely stand to be in your presence,” she assured him with an air of indifference.

“Good,” he told her as he swallowed. “Then the feeling is mutual.” He finally opened the door wider and gesture her inside.

“I have to grab another can or two from the pantry since your dog ate half the food.” She walked to her door and pushed it wide open, not bothering to close it behind her.

He was debating if that was an invitation to follow her, but before he could decide if he should go for it, Ghost bounded over and walked inside like he had every right to be there.

Jon had no choice but to follow behind his dog.

The first thing he noticed right away was the temperature drop. While his place was nice and warm, enough so that he was just in a short sleeved shirt, her place was hardly any better than being outside. He could see his breath puffing out and cursed silently.

He couldn’t understand why her fireplace housed lit candles instead of wood, but there were no ashes in sight, which meant she hadn’t used it all day.

The lack of any wood beside it said she most likely didn’t have any and wouldn’t for the remaining days of the freeze ahead. There would be no place left in all of King’s Landing to find wood at this point in time.

He wanted to question her on what she planned to do about keeping warm, but a sweep of his eyes around the rest of the room had him letting out a breath of frustration.

On her couch were two thin blankets and a comforter. He could see a half eaten sleeve of crackers sitting on her coffee table next to a small jar of peanut butter. Two protein bar wrappers lay crumpled next a case of bottled water.

“Fuck me,” he muttered under his breath. Now that he knew this was how she planned to ride out the storm, there was no way he could leave her over here.

He found her in the kitchen and she had a cabinet door open, riffling through the canned food. Pulling two out, she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she ran right into his solid chest.

“Shit,” she huffed out as she took a step back, only to run into the counter at her back. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Tell me you have more to eat than the measly snack food I saw on your table,” he demanded. “That you plan on going to a warming shelter or to stay with a friend. Anything else that says you’re not planning to slowly freeze to death in the next few days over here.”

“Hey, I have plenty more crackers and protein bars,” she said defensively.

“That’s hardly something to be proud of,” he said.

She lifted her chin defiantly. “For your information, I also have lots of meat and frozen meals, but just no way to cook them.”

At his silence, she gave a shrug. “I just moved here from Essos. I’m not exactly equipped to deal with a blizzard and never even saw snow before this week." She let out a humorless laugh. “Now would be a great time to have three dragons instead of three cats.”

“You can’t stay here,” he told her.

She looked away from him and fiddled with the cans in her hands, juggling them back and forth. “I’m not going to a shelter; they don’t allow pets. I didn’t think we’d be out of power for more than a few hours, much less a few days, but I’ll be fine.”

They were strangers so he shouldn’t have done it, but he reached out and stilled her nervous hands. Jon tried to ignore the sizzle of electricity he felt when their hands touched.

“You can’t stay here,” he reiterated. “It’s not safe and it’s only going to get colder. Your candles will do a shit job keeping you warm.”

“Well, it’s not like I have a lot of options. I don’t know anyone in King’s Landing so I’m stuck. Gotta make the best of a shitty situation,” she said and bit her bottom lip between her teeth.

He was distracted by how full her lips were and being this close to her, he could smell the scent of her. She smelled like a summer breeze.

He reminded himself that he hated summer. Now winter; winter was his favorite.

“I guess I’m one of those shitty options,” he heard himself saying. “You have no choice but to come stay with me.”

Her violet eyes widened in surprise, but the offer was out of his mouth before he could think it through. He was grateful, as there was no way he would have suggested it otherwise. Definitely not, he assured himself.

It’s not like he was looking forward to spending any additional time with her or anything.

“I have plenty of firewood, hot food and I even have a portable back up generator so you can keep your phone charged for those all important selfies.”

She threw him a look of irritation. “Are you serious? You can’t even stand me, remember? And I’m not very fond of you either.”

“That makes it even better,” he told her confidently, even though his heart was racing in his chest. He didn’t know if it was pounding because she may accept his offer or if he feared she would reject him. “Since we can’t stand each other, we’ll just ignore one another the whole time.”

He shot her a devious smile. “I’m being upfront with you now so you know I have no interest and there’s no point in trying to seduce me later.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Trust me, none of my seduction skills will be put to use on you of all people.” Then she also shot him a devious smile of her own as she took a step until she was almost touching him. “But I assure you, if I did, you’d be unable to resist.”

He could see the candlelight flickering in her eyes, the lighting softening her look and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Is that so?” he asked, unable to look away from her gaze. “You seem very sure of yourself, Princess.”

His throat felt parched and he could feel the warmth radiating off of her. Jon parted and licked his bottom lip just a bit and he heard the slightest hitch in her breath as her eyes darted down to track the movement.

Perhaps the pull he felt wasn’t so one sided after all. He had absolutely no intentions to do anything about it, of course, but he tucked that little information away to ponder more in depth later.

“It’s a fact,” she stated. “Luckily for you, I have absolutely no interest in men at the moment.”

He told himself that was for the best. “Perfect. Now we have an understanding; no moves will be made by either party.”

She nodded in agreement.

He couldn’t help provoking her, just a tad. “So if you try to cuddle up with me, I’ll assume it’s because you’re truly cold and not because you’re trying to cop a cheap feel.”

She gave him a withering look as he chuckled at her agitation. Getting a rise out of her was quickly becoming a favorite way to pass time.

“If I come over, my boys are coming with me. We’re a packaged deal.”

He sighed in annoyance, but ultimately conceded. Even though he wasn’t a cat fan, he still had a soft spot for all animals. “Fine, you can bring the beasts with you.”

She gave him a sugary sweet smile. “Keep that up and I guarantee you Drogon will shit in your bed next time. And I won’t even feel bad about it either.”

“Oh, like you felt bad about it the first time,” he groused.

She didn’t answer, just pressed her lips together and raised one eyebrow at him.

“Gather what you need for the next few days,” he told her. “But leave the lingerie and condoms behind,” he added cheekily.

“I’m not going to even dignify that with a response,” she told him.

“Besides, I haven’t agreed to anything yet,” she pointed out. “I’m still not sure if suffering through the next few days with you will be better than staying put.”

He stepped back from her and gave his most charming smile, the same one he used whenever he was looking to get laid. “I know it’s hard to leave all this.” He gestured around her freezing cold unit. “But I assure you I’m a better option than freezing to death.”

She still seemed unsure and he could see her thinking about what to do.

“If you choose not to stay at my place, then I wish you good fortune in the days to come,” he backed up and gave her a little salute. “I’m not going to beg you, Princess.”

He turned around and slowly walked to her door, hoping with all his might that she’d see how foolish she was being. He may have said otherwise, but he knew if it came down to it, he’d beg her to come stay with him.

There was no way in seven hells he’d leave her alone and if she didn’t agree, then he also knew he’d end up pacing his living room with worry until the snow thawed.

“Daenerys,” she called out from behind him.

He turned back around to face her. She slowly strode forward until she was standing right in front of him, a little bit closer than what was appropriate.

“My name is Daenerys Targaryen,” she said with a smile as she stuck her hand out.

“Daenerys,” he repeated softly and he saw a quick spark in her eyes at hearing him speak her name. Why was he not surprise that she’d have such an exotic name to match her looks?

He reached for her hand and instantly, her touch burned him. “Jon Snow,” he told her.

“Jon,” she repeated back and he saw a little dimple appear in her cheek as her smile deepened.

The way his name rolled off her perfect lips had him wanting to hear her say it again and again, in every timbre and octave.

He wanted to hear her screaming it or better yet, whispering it.

“Ok, Jon Snow,” she finally agreed. “You better make some space in your life for me, roomie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how hard Ghost and the cats are shipping Jonerys. Now we just need these fools to see it too.
> 
> BTW, is that not the grumpiest photo of Kit H. you've ever seen? When I saw it I said "Yup, that my Jon."
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Friday. Leave me any comments below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and her children move in.  
> Their first night together.

Her mysterious neighbor went back across the hall, telling her he'd get started on the cat food.

Not so mysterious anymore, she reminded herself.

“Jon Snow,” she said aloud. It was a solid name, simple even. Something told her there was nothing simple about the man who had the ability to raise her heart rate with nothing but his smoldering gaze.

The hand that had clasped his was still tingling and she rubbed it briskly on her leggings, trying to get rid of it. It had been months since she’d felt the touch of a man and that was the only explanation she could come up with as to why he’d had such an effect on her.

Never mind the fact that no man she’d been with had ever drawn such an intense reaction from her before.

Having blown out all the candles but the one she held in her hand, she slung her overnight bag over her shoulder and picked up the bag of essentials. Bending down, she scooped up Drogon into one arm, then made cooing noises at Rhaegal and Viserion, knowing they’d both follow her across the hall out of curiosity.

He left his door ajar and she took that as the invitation needed to push it open with her hip.

All three cats darted off to explore as soon as they were inside and Ghost sat on the couch watching, knowing better than to go near them after what happened last time.

She walked further inside and surveyed his unit. It was identical to hers in layout and decorated the way a man would, which is to say it wasn’t. No pictures hung on the wall, no paintings or anything personal. It spoke that no female touches had been added, which meant he didn’t have a girlfriend.

The thought pleased her more than it should have.

Unlike her, he only had a few plain candles burning and chose instead to have lanterns scattered throughout that gave off a decent amount of light.

A loveseat sat in his living room, along with two recliners on opposite ends. He had shoved his coffee table to the side and pulled his mattress into the room to lay it in front of the couch. It was stacked with pillows and soft blankets and made her want to crawl in and cuddle under the mound.

She could smell the comforting scent of smoke and burning logs from the roaring fire as it crackled in the hearth. Neat piles of split wood were stacked beside it and reached almost as high as the mantle.

The whole place was the picture of coziness and she could already feel herself thawing out. While it wasn’t a sauna by any means, it was warmer than her place. She’d put her coat back on, but she didn’t think she’d need it at all.

She had hesitated in coming over because it was just weird to hang out at a stranger’s house for the next three days and he was a most annoying one at that. Under normal circumstances, it would be foolish to stay with a man she didn't know, even one as beautiful as him.

But these weren’t normal times and she had no choice but to trust him.

As prepared to brave the worst of the cold as she was, she hadn’t been looking forward to it at all. Now that she was here she could admit that he’d been a godsend.

“Put you stuff down,” Jon spoke from behind her and she turned around to face him. “This will be your home for the next few days so you might as well make yourself comfortable.”

“Nice setup you’ve got here,” Daenerys told him, trying to still her beating heart. She felt flushed and she blamed it on the heated room and not on his dark gaze.

He walked up to her and held out one of the steaming mugs in his hand. “Coffee?”

Any reservations she had disappeared and she almost whimpered in joy when she held the hot liquid in her cold hands. “Oh,” she said on a breath as she took a deep whiff of the scent and sipped it. “You’ve made me so happy I can cry.”

“I do believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me in a month,” he told her, a slow smile creeping over his features.

The smile lit up his whole face, making him more beautiful than a man as aggravating as him had any right to be. She felt her heart stuttering and knew she was wading into deep trouble if she didn’t stop this nonsense.

Daenerys remembered Drogo and Daario. They were good looking men too and they had broken her heart. In her experience, the good-looking guys always turned out to be the most selfish ones, in _and_ out of bed.

It was always about their needs, their wants and they never did anything unless it suited them. Men like that didn't have to try because they'd never needed to and she was sure Jon would be no different.

“You can put your bag in my room,” he told her. “You know the way since it’s the same layout as yours.”

She set her mug on the side table of the couch and threw her bag down. Next, she unzipped her coat and pulled it off, feeling fine in just her thin sweater.

He stood watching her and she didn’t miss the way his dark eyes roamed over her form. His intense gaze sent a small tickle that started at the base of her neck and worked its way through her entire body.

He was still staring and she quickly picked up her coffee, needing something to do with her hands to keep from squirming.

“Is the cat food ready?” she asked as she drank the hot liquid down. It felt heavenly and warmed her up again.

He coughed and cleared his throat. “Follow me.” He walked back to the kitchen, where he had warmed up her skillet of cat food on a little hot plate.

She looked around his place again and saw the gallons of water in the corner. “What are you, some kind of survivalist or something? Who even has a generator in the city?”

Jon toed the little portable box at his feet. “Comes in handy. I use it to power my small appliances like toaster, coffee maker, hot plate, chargers.”

When she merely raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed. “I grew up in the North and we’ve had blizzards that lasted for weeks, not days. My siblings and I were taught how to prepare for the worst case scenarios. Plus, I do a lot of primitive camping so I’m used to hacking it.”

She couldn’t believe that of all the possible neighbors she could’ve been stuck with, the gods had dropped her beside him. Sure, he was a grump, but if she made it through this she knew it would be because of him.

Perhaps her luck was changing after all.

“I’ve never been camping,” she admitted without an ounce of shame. “I grew up in Essos and my family just never saw the appeal of roughing it.”

“I figured as much, Princess. Instead of buying out firewood, you bought out the candle aisle," he said and stirred the cat food with a spoon. "During a blizzard, it’s important to have the right ambient lighting and cloying scents to distract from the freezing cold.”

Gods, he was insufferable. Every time she started thinking he just might be a decent guy, he hurriedly proved her wrong.

“Most of those candles were collected over the years,” she bristled. “And I already told you, I didn’t think I’d lose power for more than a few hours. I never thought I’d lose water. How am I going to take a shower if I have no water?” she lamented.

“You don’t,” he answered. “Unless you’re me and you prepared in advance.”

She wanted to wipe that smugness right off his face. “I took a shower this morning so I don’t need your water.”

He grabbed the cat bowls as he started to dish the food out. “You say that now, but I guarantee you in two days time you’ll be begging me to share my bath water with you. And who knows, I may just be willing to share it depending on how you smell,” he smirked.

She wanted to dispute him, but she decided not to be too dismissive. She wouldn't admit it yet, but after two days of no shower, she might just be ready to hop in his dirty bath water after he was finished with it.

Upon hearing their food, the three cats appeared out of nowhere. Drogon stared suspiciously at Jon, but Rhaegal quickly ran up and started rubbing on his legs affectionately. Viserion sat close to him, a bit more shy but meowing softly.

“Here you go, kids,” he told them as he plopped their two bowls down. They quickly attacked the food eagerly this time. He handed her Drogon’s bowl. “That one looks like he’ll kill me if I go near him.”

She grabbed it from him and walked over to place in front of Drogon. “He’s an excellent judge of character. He knows you’re up to no good.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he muttered. “That damn cat shit on my doorstep. That’s just plain rude.”

She giggled. “It’s because he knows you’re full of shit.”

Jon grabbed Ghost’s bowl and started pouring kibble into it. The dog ran in from the living room, but made sure to give the cats a wide berth before attacking his own food.

While he was busy getting the human food ready, she wandered back to her bag and grabbed a bottle of wine. She held up the bottle of Dornish red. “I didn’t bring any food, but I do have wine if you’d like a glass.”

“Trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?” he asked.

Daenerys let out a snort of laughter. “Something tells me it’ll take a lot more than a few glasses of wine to get you drunk.”

“Aye, I’m a son of the North,” he stated proudly. “If I ever get drunk off of a few glasses of red, I might as well call myself a Southroner and never dare go home again.”

She walked around the open counter to join him in the small kitchen. “May I?”

“I told you to make yourself at home,” he reminded her.

Taking him at his word, she started opening drawers and cabinets until she found a glass and corkscrew. At the first sip of the wine, she let out a happy sigh. “So if you don’t drink wine, what do you drink?”

He pulled a bottle of ale from the fridge and popped the top off. “You ever had Northern Ale before?”

At the shake of her head, he held out the bottle with a challenging look. “Take a chug. Let’s see if you can handle it.”

Grabbing the bottle from him, she raised it to her lips. She’d never been a fan of ale, but how bad could it be?

At the first gulp of it hitting her taste buds, she swiftly lowered the bottle and made a cringing face as she swallowed it down. “That’s awful,” she exclaimed. “How can you drink that stuff?”

Jon chuckled at her before taking his bottle back. His tongue darted out to quickly lick the lip of the bottle where her mouth had just been. It happened so fast she would have missed it had she not been looking at his lips.

She didn’t know if it was done consciously or not, but his lush lips closed around the bottle and he took a hearty swig. She felt heat flare in her belly, a tingle between her thighs.

“It’s an acquired taste,” he told her with a cocksure grin after he swallowed.

“Yes,” she agreed with a wrinkle of her nose. “I’m beginning to think everything Northern should come with an acquired taste warning label.”

After that, he handed her a hotdog on a long skewer and she followed him back to the living room, where he sat down in front of the fireplace. He set down his pot of warmed chili, a bag of buns and chips.

She watched as he held his hot dog over the flames and instantly, the smell of roasting meat hit her senses. Her stomach emitted a loud growl.

“Sit your pretty ass down, Princess,” he told her. “I reckon you haven’t had a decent meal all day.”

She got on her knees and shoved her hotdog beside his, purposefully knocking it with hers. “Checking my ass out already, Jon? Couldn’t even make it an hour before trying to forgo our agreement?”

He made a show of leaning back to look at it. “It’s hard to miss when you’ve got skin tight leggings on,” he answered as he looked back at her. “It’s just an observation, not a compliment by any means.”

“Sure, I believe you,” she smirked.

They cooked their food in silence and she noticed it didn’t feel awkward in the slightest. It was almost like companionable silence, which shocked the hells out of her.

Once the meats were nicely warmed, he handed her a bun on a paper plate. He threw a heaping spoonful of chili on top of his hot dog, then doled some onto hers.

As soon as she took a bite of it, she let out a little moan of appreciation. She’d never been a big fan of chilidogs in the past, but in that moment, she didn’t think she’d ever tasted anything better in her whole twenty-five years of being alive.

She quickly swallowed it down and took another bite, all manners forgotten. It was messy eating, but she didn’t care.

He had stopped eating to watch her and it was unnerving. “What are you starting at?” she demanded. “Haven’t you ever seen a girl enjoy a chilidog before?”

He quickly looked down at his own food and she felt a stab of guilt for being so bitchy to him when he’d been nice enough to share his food with her.

Then Jon opened his mouth to speak and the guilt disappeared.

“I’ve just never seen such a messy eater before,” he told her. “You remind me of Ghost when he inhales his food.”

Flushed with embarrassment, she hastily reached up and swiped her mouth with the back of her hand in a very unladylike manner. “You didn’t offer me any napkins,” she pointed out.

“Not all of us need it,” he said as he opened his mouth wide and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed. “Some of us are capable of not attacking our food.”

Scowling, she turned to face him fully. “Did I get it all?’

Instead of answering her, he reached a hand out and brushed the corner of her mouth with his thumb. His finger swept her bottom lip, then lingered as their eyes met and held.

The light from the fireplace danced across his face, highlighting his full lips and fine cheekbones. Half his face was in shadow, but the side she could see held longing and she felt the heat flood through her veins, the unmistakable flutter of desire hitting low in her belly.

After the fact, she would argue with herself that it was done instinctively, but before she knew it, her tongue darted out and slicked against the pad of his thumb.

His eyes widened in shock and he immediately pulled his hand back. She could see the rise and fall of his chest and she realized she was breathing heavy as well.

_Shit, where the hells did that come from?_

Jon grabbed the bottle of ale at his side and took a deep pull from it, while she turned away from him and raised her glass of wine to her lip and sipped as slow as possible. She couldn’t look at him, at least not until her heart stopped pounding in her chest.

Both of them gave each other a moment to recover before she heard the crinkling of a bag. He held out the chips to her in silent offering and she accepted, grabbing a handful out.

They continued to eat the rest of their food in silence and she berated herself for making their situation awkward. She should have never licked his thumb and she didn’t know what had gotten into her.

She didn't have some weird finger fetish and she'd never felt the need to do that to any man before. She wondered if he'd believe it if she told him she thought it was her lip.

He cleared his throat. “Would you like another hot dog?”

At the quick shake of her head, he threaded another one onto his skewer and held it to the flames. “You can’t be full from just that one,” he stated.

Grateful that he was just as willing to pretend her faux pas never happened, she sat back and savored her wine. “I'm fine. It was more than I’ve had all day and much tastier than I remember a chilidog ever being.”

“If you’re impressed with that, wait until you see tomorrow evening’s menu,” he said.

“Are you looking to impress little ol’ me?” she teased, happy to return back to their banter. “Because if you are, I assure you it takes a lot more than just warm chilidogs on a cold night to do the trick.”

“I already know you’re impressed,” he called her out, and correctly so, at that. “It’s not everyday a princess like you meet a white knight who rescues her from the clutches of death.”

She picked up her wineglass and moved back a bit to settle herself onto his bed. She would normally never be so presumptuous, but she couldn’t resist how cozy it looked.

“My, my, someone sure has a hero complex,” she said. “I would hardly describe you as a white knight because you’re way too cranky. You’re more of an anti-hero.”

He threw her a smile and it crinkled up the corner of his eyes. “Anti-hero. I think I like that,” he said. “I definitely don’t want to be your hero.”

“Good,” she stated. “Heroes are fools and they usually end up being too good to be true, just like most men.”

Jon started assembling his second hot dog. “Hey, it’s not just us guys,” he stated. “Women end up being just as big a disappointment.”

“Did your last girlfriend break your heart?” she asked. At his low growl she forged ahead. “Well, welcome to the broken hearts club, Jon Snow. Love stinks!” She raised her glass of wine in a toast and he clinked his bottle to her glass.

“Is that why you left Essos?” he asked. “Some asshole had you, but was dumb enough to let you go?”

Pleased that he was automatically on her side, she nodded. “Yes to both, although I’m the one who dumped his cheating ass and took a job here. What about you?”

“She didn’t cheat, but did decide relationships weren’t her thing. Said she was too wild and free to be tied down after almost two years together. After that, I decided I’m done too. They’re not worth the hassle.”

She quirked a brow at him over the rim of her glass. “Hmm,” she murmured. “Very interesting.”

He chewed as he waited for her to continue.

“I just never would have pegged you as the monogamous type,” she said. “Every good looking guy I’ve ever met has been a fuck boy.”

“You really know how to boost a man’s ego,” he said dryly. “I can’t decide if I should be flattered you actually find me attractive or insulted you think I’m a player.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t give me that false humbleness act,” she said. “You know you’re a good looking guy. I’m sure you have women throwing themselves at you all day long.”

“You don’t,” he pointed out.

She gave him a mischievous look. “And I won’t either. I’m not looking to stroke your ego, Jon Snow. “

“If you’re looking to stroke anything of mine, Dany, my ego wouldn’t be the first choice,” he said as he raised his ale to his lips.

She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed with every swallow and damn if he didn’t make it look hot as hell. Then she forced her gaze away and to focus back on the conversation.

“Dany?” she asked him. “Do I look like a Dany to you? The only person that calls me Dany is my brother and he’s an arrogant jerk. Not the kind of company you want to be associated with.”

“Aye,” he nodded. “You’re definitely Dany to me now.”

“I take it back,” she said as her eyes narrowed at him. “You definitely belong in the same company as him.”

“I do my best, Dany,” he told her smugly as he ate the last bite of his hotdog.

They both chuckled and she was surprised at how much she was actually enjoying his company.

After Jon finished eating, he moved to put his heavy boots on.

“Where are you going?” she asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat off the hanging rack.

“It’s last call for Ghost for the night. I’m just going to take him for a quick walk and then I’ll be back.” He glanced at the loveseat, where Drogon was curled up on the back of the cushion. “I suggest you do whatever you need to make sure I don’t get shit on again.”

She couldn’t help a little giggle from escaping. “I’ll bring their litter box over. I can’t guarantee he still won’t shit on your stuff though.”

Jon scowled, before turning around to grab the leash. At the noise, Ghost jumped down from one of the recliners and a second later, they walked out.

While they were gone, she ran across the hall and grabbed the litter box. As she stood in the darkened, freezing cold room, it hit her again how lucky she was that Jon was kind enough to allow the four of them to stay with him.

Now that she had an alternative, she couldn’t believe she actually thought it would be wise to stay there for the next few days.

Back to his place, she grabbed her overnight bag and walked toward his bedroom. She quickly pulled her thin sweater off, then debated what she should wear.

She usually either slept in the nude or just a camisole and sleep shorts. Neither was an option so she decided to just sleep in what she was already wearing. She did cave and take her bra off because there were just some things in life that were non-negotiable and sleeping in a bra was one of them.

They were both adults and she was sure he had seen enough naked women to be able to function around a braless one. It was hardly risqué.

She grabbed her toiletry bag and walked to the bathroom. He had a candle burning in there and she almost sighed when she saw his tub filled to the brim with water.

Earlier, he had explained to her how to fill the toilet with the water drawn from the tub so she knew it wasn’t just for bathing. What a waste, she thought sadly.

As she brushed her teeth and washed her face with a clean jug of water near the sink, she wondered about the sleeping arrangement. They hadn’t discussed it, but she hoped he’d be open to sharing his bed.

It was large enough for the two of them to where they could sleep on their own sides. His loveseat wasn’t long enough for him to sleep on and even though she was short, it wouldn't be more comfortable than a bed.

She finished in the bathroom and for some reason, her heart started beating faster and she could feel her hands shaking slightly. Taking deep breaths to steady her nerves, she pulled the door open and walked out.

* * *

His breaths puffing out in front of him, Jon followed behind as Ghost stopped every few feet to sniff at a new scent. The streets were deserted; the only sound the crunching of soft snow beneath his boots.

With the electricity off, the night sky was so clear he could see all the stars shining above, a rarity in the city.

He was sure his dog was having a blast, the cold not having any effect on him whatsoever. Jon couldn’t say he was bothered very much either; he felt at home in the snow and his thick jacket and heavy boots kept him warm enough.

Truthfully, he needed a breather. He knew it was unconventional what he was doing, but when he made the offer for her to stay with him, he didn’t think it was going to be so difficult.

They’d had one bad interaction and then nothing but silent passing’s of each other in the hallway for the last month. He had no idea that having her so close, in his space, would produce such dizzying results. They didn’t even like each other, hells, most of their interactions were spend trading barbs back and forth.

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel the buzz of electricity that hovered over the two of them. He was certain she felt it as well.

Without wanting it to, the image her pink tongue licking over his thumb popped into his head. He had no idea why she did it, but even more than that, he couldn’t say why he reach out to touch her lips in the first place.

No matter how she had reacted, he knew that the fault lay with him. Now, he was the one to suffer blue balls as he tried desperately not to remember how hot her tongue had felt, how slick and wet it was.

Everything about her was starting to fascinate him. Even the way she had bitten into her hotdog had left him mesmerized and her little moan of appreciation had went straight to his cock.

When she caught him looking, what choice did he have but to insult her to throw her off the scent?

He knew he needed to tread carefully. He didn’t want any romantic entanglements, not after what he went through with first Ygritte, then Val.

He couldn't decide what hurt more; when he broke up with Ygritte at nineteen and needed stitches for the stab wound to his thigh she left as a parting gift or when he gave his heart to Val and she ripped it out after two years together. It’d been a year since their breakup and he’d moved on with a few flings here and there, but nothing serious.

Just the way he wanted it.

A fling with Dany, no matter how enticing it sounded, was definitely off the table. His father always said you should never shit where you eat and he didn’t want the awkwardness of seeing her in his building for the foreseeable future to hang over them both.

He just needed to get through the next few days and continue to keep her at a distance. It should be easy since she couldn’t stand him.

After twenty minutes, he and Ghost headed back inside, his flashlight providing their only source of light. He was hanging up his coat when she stepped out from the bathroom.

She slowly made her way into the living room and he bit back an oath. He’d scattered lanterns all over the space and at the moment, they provided way too much lighting, for Jon could see she was no longer wearing a bra.

Perhaps the dim lighting in the bathroom didn’t make her realize that her sweater hid very little. In the much brighter light of the living room, he could practically see right through the thin material to her breasts. The light pink color of it making her look all but topless.

He could easily make out the firm shape of them, see her nipples fully erect in the cool air. Her breasts being freed from their confines, they now jiggled enticingly with every step she took.

He was fucked.

“How was your walk?” she asked.

“Fine,” he ground out, quickly looking away before she caught him staring.

When he said nothing more, she moved passed him into the living room. He could hear her shuffling some of the blankets around on his bed.

He fiddled with Ghost’s leash, trying to stall so he wouldn’t have to face her. Maybe he’d luck out and she’d get under the covers.

“Are you finished with the bathroom?” he asked.

“It’s all yours,” she replied from behind him.

He quickly walked away, where he took time to brush his teeth and splash cold water on his face, hoping that would calm his nerves. He’d never slept in the same bed with a woman who he wasn’t currently having sex with and he didn’t quite know the proper etiquette.

He was going to offer to sleep on the loveseat and give her the bed, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, but so far she didn’t seemed very bothered.

He supposed it was good thing. If she was fine sharing his bed, that meant that she didn’t feel threatened by him. Maybe this heat he felt was one sided after all.

Jon breathed a sigh of relief. It was a lot easier to control himself if she wasn’t interested.

He was twenty-five years old, a former man of the Night’s Watch, had even been deployed beyond the wall and fought in combat. He could handle sleeping platonically in a bed with the most beautiful woman with the best set of tits he’d ever seen.

He blew out the candle near the sink, then opened the door and went in his room. He took off his shirt and decided to just wear his ribbed tank that he already had on underneath it.

Turning off the majority of the lanterns scattered around, he left only one on near the hallway in case one of them had to get up in the night.

He padded into the living room, where he found her laying at the foot of the bed on her stomach, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he started.

“I’m fine sharing your bed as long as you are,” she interrupted him.

“Ok,” he said, relieved it was settled. “Do you have any requests?”

“Requests?” she asked confused, before her face broke out in a smile. “Are you offering to read me a bedtime story or something?”

Jon snorted. “Sure, I’ll tell you all about a silver haired princess and her three dragons that moved in next door to an anti-hero and his white horse.” He got down on the bed beside her and adjusted his pillow to prop behind his head.

“Sounds intriguing,” she told him as she rolled onto her side and braced her head in her hand. “And in this story of yours, does the silver princess have any magical powers?”

“I’m afraid not,” he told her. “She came from a land of sun and sand, so she was immune to fire. She thought she had the magical ability to be immune to ice as well, but alas, she found out too late she wasn't. So the anti-hero and his white horse had to rescue her and her shit everywhere dragons and allow them to live with him in his castle.”

She made a face at him. “You need to work on your storytelling skills because this story sucks ass.”

“You haven’t even heard the ending yet,” he said. “How do you know you won’t like it?”

“How will this story end? Don’t tell me they fall in love and live happy ever after.” She gave a big fake yawn. “So cliché and been told a million times over.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at her. “This story contains an anti-hero, remember? It’ll be anything, but cliché.”

She was suppressing a smile, waiting for him to continue on. “No, the anti-hero couldn’t stand the princess or her dragons and that doesn’t change the whole way through. Though she was madly in love with him, he was resistant to all her charms.”

She raised one irked eyebrow at his assessment, but said nothing.

“At the end of the story, they both agreed love stinks and go their separate ways, with their own beasts, never to see each other again.”

“The anti-hero sounds like a pompous ass,” she declared.

“What else do you expect from him? He’s the opposite of a white knight,” he said.

“Oh, there is one other thing,” he told her sadly. “The anti-hero ended up slaying the biggest and meanest of the princess’ dragons as payback for shitting everywhere. The North remembers.”

She reached out and slapped his foot. “Shut it. He can hear you,” she admonished.

He glanced around. “I don’t see him anywhere.”

“He probably found his way into your hamper. He seems to like sleeping in dirty clothes. The dirtier, the better,” she said as her eyes roamed over him. “And something tells me you’re very dirty.”

He waggled his brows at her. “You don’t know the half of it.”

She laughed again and he tried not to allow it to have any effect on him.

“I better not find a surprise waiting for me in the morning,” he grumbled instead.

“Oh believe me, if he leaves you a surprise, you most likely won’t find it until we’re long gone,” she promised.

“Lovely,” he muttered. “Don’t think I won’t come over to your place and force you to clean it up if that should happen.”

“Nope, not gonna happen,” she quipped. “By your own story, the princess and anti-hero go their separate ways, never to speak again so clean up your own shit.”

He had to admit, she had him on that point, but as he chuckled along with her, there was a part of him that wasn’t laughing. The idea of them returning to being strangers wasn’t as appealing as it had seemed earlier in the evening.

He decided to change the subject. “My question to you regarding any requests was if you wanted us to sleep a certain way. Like head to feet or back to back. Or maybe you need some pillows in between us or something.”

She gave him a considering look before she slowly sat up on the bed. “What’s the point of all that?”

He made sure to keep his gaze on her face, not allowing his eyes to drift lower to her chest.

Except for the two times he faltered, of course.

Dany got on her knees and crawled up until she lay next to him. “We’re both adults here and I trust us to behave properly.”

“There’s nothing to worry about on my part,” he said, to assure her and himself. “Despite what you may think, I’m capable of being a complete gentleman if I try hard enough.”

“Good,” she told him before she gave a yawn, a real one this time.

Getting up, he walked over to the fireplace and added another few logs. It wouldn’t burn through the night, but should do a good job of keeping the space warm for the next few hours.

He walked back to her and Dany had gotten under the covers, watching him with half lidded eyes. It was normally the kind of look a man hoped to see on a woman as she waited in his bed, but not tonight.

And not this woman.

He pulled the covers up as he slid in beside her. Though they weren’t touching, he could feel the heat emanating from her body beside him.

“Goodnight,” she murmured sleepily to him.

Jon lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his face toward hers. “Goodnight, Dany.”

She closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips. Before he turned his face away from her, she whispered, “Thank you, Jon Snow, for rescuing me.”

* * *

A few hours later, he woke up in the dark room to the sound of low cursing. He sat up in bed and saw her crouched before the glowing embers of the fireplace, attempting to light the few logs she had placed in there.

She held the lighter to the wood, but every time she moved it away there would be no flames ignited.

“Come on,” she hissed in frustration as yet again, nothing caught on fire.

In the next moment, he was behind her back. “Let me,” he murmured.

Dany swiveled so quickly, she lost her balance and fell into him. He reached for her waist, steadying her.

“Seven hells,” she exclaimed as her breath caught. “Don’t fucking scare me like that!” she said and punched him in the shoulder.

He barely felt it, his focus instead on how warm she felt in his arms. He realized he was still holding her waist with both hands and he dropped them down.

Steady now, she shifted back from him. “What are you doing sneaking up behind me in the middle of the night? That’s a great way to get your eye blackened.”

Even though she couldn’t see him, he rolled his eyes anyway. “I’m willing to take that risk. I’m sure your aim in the dark is as great as your ability to start a damn fire.”

“You should be thanking me,” she huffed. “I was nice enough to get up in the middle of this cold night, while letting you sleep, and build us a fire to keep warm.”

“And yet here we are, both awake and cold, and no fire in sight,” he pointed out. “I thank you for your kindness, Princess.”

“I can do it if I just had a little more time,” she insisted.

Sighing, he gestured before them. “You won’t, but who am I to tell you different? I’d love you to prove me wrong.”

Hearing the challenge in his voice, she turned back to the fire and tried again. And again. And again.

He chuckled, purposely not hiding his amusement at her mounting frustration. He’d never tell her, but the more exasperated she got, the cuter he found her.

Finally, she threw down the lighter in a huff of breath. “I give up!” she grumbled and plopped down beside the fireplace. “This requires some blood magic or sacrifice to the Lord of Light that I obviously haven’t done.”

“You can always sacrifice one of your cats. I know just the one too,” he said and even in the dark he could feel her staring daggers at him.

“Get up,” he said. When she made no move to do so, he reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up until she was kneeling in front of him again.

“Pull the logs you just placed off,” he instructed and she slowly moved to obey. “Now, place two of them back, parallel to each other, then reach into that box on your left and grab a few handful of kindling to throw in between them.”

She followed his instructions, then waited. “Now put two more logs back, but perpendicular to the bottom ones.” Once she finished, he reached for the lighter and she took it from him.

Wrapping his hand over hers, he moved them as one to light the kindling on fire. He could smell the intoxicating scent of her as they bent forward together.

He watched her face and it came alive when the flames caught and held. They watched together as it ignited one another, slow at first and then spreading faster until the heat was all consuming.

She turned her face toward his, their mouths so close that if he wanted to he could easily close the distance between them. “So that’s the secret,” she said softly.

“Secret?” he asked, distracted by the feel of her hot breath against his cold skin.

“In order to have fire, you just need to add the right amount of kindling. Done right, you can create a blazing inferno that burns all night long.”

“Done right, the fire will be all consuming,” he agreed.

“Nothing but ashes left in the morning,” she murmured.

The glow of the fire bathed them in light and shadow, dancing across their features as they stared into each other’s eyes. He knew they were both assessing the situation and one another, both frozen in their place while the fire crackled and sizzled before them.

He felt the heat, whether it was from the fire or her, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that it was there, unwilling to be ignored.

She made the decision for them and turned her face away, for which he could only be grateful. He unwrapped his fingers from around her hand.

Without a word, they both moved back onto the bed and got under the covers.

He lay on his back, trying to steady his breathing and remember why keeping away from her was a good idea. He was loathed to admit it, but Dany was really starting to get underneath his skin.

It didn’t matter, he told himself. After his two failed relationships, he found that he liked to just keep things simple and easy. No one got hurt that way.

His last fling was ideal. They were just fuck buddies and got together whenever it suited them, which hadn’t been for quite a while. He heard she was in a relationship now. It didn’t bother him since he never wanted more from her.

He wondered briefly if he and Dany could be fuck buddies, but quickly decided against it. The point of having someone like that was so you didn’t see them often. She lived across the hall so it would be a horrible idea.

Not just that, but he already felt a connection to her in a way that he hadn’t with Val or even Ygritte for that matter. If he did anything with Dany, he had a feeling it would be all consuming, just like their fire analogy. It was best not to get burned to begin with.

Beside him, he could feel her shivering. The fire had probably been dead for a few hours and even though it was blazing now, it would be slow to heat up the place to as warm as earlier in the evening.

Before he could stop himself, he rolled onto his side. She had her back to him and he reached a hand out to place it on her waist under the covers.

A silent invitation.

He heard her sharp intake of breath before she stilled under his hand, her shaking body frozen in place.

He was just about to move his hand back when she rolled over to face him. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then a small smile appeared. Not saying anything, she scooted closer to him until their chests were pressed together.

He could feel her soft breasts against him, her nipples stiff and poking into him through their thin layers. She fit perfectly in his arms.

“I promise I’m only cuddling you for warmth and not because I’m trying to cop a cheap feel,” she murmured against his neck.

“Thank the gods,” he chuckled. “And I promise if you feel anything poking into you, it’s just because I find you terribly attractive, but utterly unbearable otherwise.”

A burst of giggle escaped her as he wrapped both arms around her, bringing her closer into his heat. It was best he address the cock situation before she inevitably discovered it on her own.

“It’s nothing personal,” he claimed. “Just proof of what the Old Gods have abundantly blessed me with, so don’t let it go to your head, Princess.”

He felt her pinch his side in retaliation and he squirmed, her touch tickling him. “I’d be a bit insulted if I had absolutely no effect on you so no offense taken,” she told him. “Just keep your abundant blessing contained and we’ll have no problem.”

“Deal,” he told her as she let out a little sigh and wiggled in his arms, causing said blessing to stir awake even more.

At ease, Dany wrapped her arm around his back and pressed firmly against him, closing all gaps from head to toe.

She was no longer shivering and he himself felt like the sun was shining down on him, touching everything with its rays of light as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, it looks like someone is starting to catch some feelings.
> 
> Next update will be Monday.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts or comments below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany can't fight those feelings anymore.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this chapter under 7k words, but it kind of got away from me and I kept adding more and more to it. So enjoy a heaping dose of humor, a side of fluff and a sprinkle of heat.

It was still dark when she woke up, the fire out again, but she didn’t feel cold. She was burrowed tightly in Jon’s strong arms, the blankets swaddled around them.

She was reluctant to move, wanting to stay curled up where she lay for as long as possible. Daenerys couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so well, especially because she was unused to being cuddled all night.

Drogo had never been affectionate, but she'd been young and thought his bad boy attitude was exciting until it got tiresome and she realized she didn't need to put up with his boorish ways. Daario had been too clingy, often stifling her with his neediness, then blaming her for not giving him enough affection when she caught him cheating.

Since she dumped Daario four months ago she just wanted to be alone and hadn't had any interest in dating. 

Yet, here she was, lying next to a man she hadn't even liked initially, but was starting to get strangely attached to.

They were strangers, but spent the whole night clinging together intimately. Once she and Jon got over their initial dislike for each other, she was surprised at how easily they got along. 

She'd been on enough dates to know how rare it was to have that kind of instant rapport. The connection she felt with him was one that had always seemed missing with her two ex-boyfriends.

She was starting to sense that Jon might be different after all and she felt safe with him. It wasn't a conscious decision, but more an innate feeling. 

And Daenerys had no idea what to do about it. The sexual tension simmered between them, but she didn’t know if she wanted to go there. Sex tended to ruin things and what they had between them was lighthearted and if she daresay, fun.

It'd be so much easier to keep him at bay if he wasn’t so attractive. 

Even through their layers now, she could feel the hard ridges of his defined chest. She could feel the strength in his arms and when her hand had wrapped around his back, his muscles had bunched under her touch. It made her want to rip his shirt off so she could see what hid under the material.

At one point in the night, she slung her leg around his hip. It was still there now, with his top leg nestled snugly between her thighs.

Half asleep at the time, she felt his hand smooth over the back of her thigh, shifting her leg higher up his back and she’d tightened around him in response. A part of her thought they both did it in their sleep because it felt safer to do so. Semi-conscious, they wouldn't have to face what that meant.

She was aware of the thick length of his erection that would sporadically throb against her and she wondered how it would feel to hold him in her hands. To feel the velvety smoothness of him, squeeze him tightly as he buried himself in her.

Daenerys was so lost in her carnal thoughts that an unbidden moan escaped her and she quickly pressed her lips together, glad he wasn’t awake to hear.

She was having inappropriate thoughts about him, even as his cock pulsed between their bodies, yet the moan was what was embarrassing? She found the situation very funny and she struggled to hold back her giggles.

Her shaking shoulders seemed to have woken him, because she felt his arms tighten around her and his hands run over her back.

“Shh, I got you,” he mumbled. “Sleep, darlin’.”

Jon must have thought she was dreaming or cold again and she found it quite endearing that he tried to soothe her. He may act indifferent, but there was more underneath that prickly exterior.

Nuzzling into his neck, she obliged him and before long fell asleep again.

She awoke some time later, alone in bed with the smell of coffee wafting through the air. She could hear the fire roaring and sat up and stretched her arms overhead. Glancing around, all the lanterns were turned back on, candles lit, but she didn’t see Jon or Ghost.

After taking care of her morning routine, she put her hair up in a messy bun, looking longingly into the bathtub once again as she walked out. Ghost greeted her with wagging tail in the hallway and she patted him on the head. “Did you have a good walk?”

She could hear Jon moving around in his bedroom so instead of changing her clothes, she went into the kitchen. With coffee in hand she slipped back under the warmth of the blankets.

A few minutes later, he came out. He’d changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt that showed off his muscular arms, broad shoulders and the nicest ass on a man _or_ woman she'd ever seen . His hair was disheveled and a few stray curls fell in his face.

It was so unfair how gorgeous he was and she could feel her resolve weakening when he looked at her with his smoldering eyes.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked as he came to sit beside her on the bed.

“Better than I would have next door,” she answered. “Rhaegal and Viserion’s cuddles don’t exactly provide enough warmth. You?”

“I’ve had better,” he quipped, throwing her a half smile.

She kicked him lightly with her foot. “You’re such a liar. I didn’t feel you move all night.” She paused a moment, then decided to give him a little bit of hell right back.

“Let me rephrase that,” she said and skewered him with a knowing look. “You mostly stayed still. There was one part of you that jumped incessantly. It’s a wonder you were able to get any rest at all.”

His face flushed and for once he had no quick comeback.

Rhaegal chose that moment to jump into his lap, purring as he rubbed against Jon’s chest. He startled a moment, before reaching a tentative hand out to stroke the cat’s orange fur.

“Would you look at that?” she asked. “Someone actually likes your grumpy ass. This must be a first for you.”

“He’s just trying to butter me up,” he groused. “Unlike you, he knows not to bite the hand that feeds him.”

She let out a laugh, knowing that he was probably right. They did look adorable together and she scooted to the side of the bed, putting her coffee down and grabbing her phone.

“What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously as she held up her phone.

“What does it look like?” she asked. “I’m documenting the proof of your first actual friend. I’m sure people who know you won’t believe it if you just tell them.”

She hurriedly snapped a few pictures with Jon glowering the whole time, but never ceasing his fingers running over the cat’s back. Not wanting to be left out, Ghost also jumped onto their bed, nosing her face and then licking her cheek.

“Hi, sweetling,” she greeted as his tail swished in excitement.

She handed Jon her phone. “Can you take a few of me with my new bestie?”

“It's too damn early for you to be so perky,” he griped.

She ignored him and pushed her blankets off, bouncing up on her knees before sitting back on her heels and wrapping one arm around Ghost’s neck. Just as the camera flashed for the first photo, she threw up a hand as he snapped it.

“Wait, give me a second,” she exclaimed. She looked down at herself, running a hand down the front of her sweater, from her chest to her waist and tugging on it to smooth out the wrinkles as best she could.

Daenerys pulled the band from her messy bun, then used both hands to fluff up her roots before shaking her head, tossing her wavy hair side to side to bring it back to life. She tilted to the left, running her fingers through the tangles before flipping the silver locks back over her shoulder.

“How do I look?” she asked with flushed face as she readjusted on her knees. If she looked a hot mess, she'd just delete the photos later.

When she glanced back up at Jon, he was openly staring at her. She wrapped one arm around Ghost, fixing a big smile on her face as she waited.

He made no move to take their photo. After five very long seconds, she finally asked, “What’s wrong? Do I look hideous or something?”

Blinking, he cleared his throat. “No,” he responded, finally holding up the camera. “No... you look decent enough.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Gee, thanks. You really know how to make a girl weak in the knees with your sweet words.”

He started clicking away and in between each photo, he'd tap on it to check it out, a big smile on his face, before holding the phone up again for the next one.

"Did they come out ok?" she asked, seeing the huge grin that he was unable to hide.

"Spectacular, Dany," Jon answered enthusiastically as he continued. "In fact, I never have enough photos of Ghost so can you send these to me?"

"Sure, I'll text them all to you," she told him. She wondered if he secretly wanted the photos because of her and the thought made her smile.

"You promise?" he asked and she nodded. He took a few of her turning her face in a pretend kiss to the dog’s white muzzle as well.

Finally, Ghost got squirmy so she let him go. As she reached for her phone, he put it in selfie mode and snapped a quick one of his smiling face before handing it back.

At her surprised look, he just said, "So you'll always remember my face in this moment."

Inspired, she turned around to lean back on his chest and held the phone up. “Good idea. Let's get some selfies so we can have something to document the Snow-pocalypse for years to come."

He groaned, but didn’t move away so she took that as his consent. She brought the phone up and their faces appeared on the screen. “Can you at least smile?” she asked him as she clicked a few head shots.

“Act like you’re not having the worst time of your life.” She took another one when he blinked.

“I don’t smile, Dany,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer to his chest. She leaned in to him, pressing her cheek to his and clicked.

“Fine, don’t smile, but give me something other than your pout,” she suggested as she tilted her head and snapped away.

“I’m not pouting.” He rested his chin on her shoulder. “That’s my natural face.”

“Stick your tongue out or something,” she said as she did just that and took another one.

“Or throw a peace sign.” Click.

“Just anything that’s different,” she cajoled, clicking again.

“Fine, if it will shut you up,” he grumbled.

He grabbed her chin, turned it toward him and crashed his lips to hers.

Her phone dropped to the bed and she froze, too shocked to do anything as his hot mouth swept over hers. His pouty lips tasted her and it ignited a spark of need that flamed to life within.

It spurred her to move and she twisted in his arm until they faced each other, lips never ceasing their attack, her hands moving up to grab his face for fear that he might pull away. His stiff facial hair scraped her soft palms and she wanted his mouth roaming her body, leaving beard burns in his wake.

Jon's arms wrapped around her back and he dragged her forward until she sat straddling his lap and flushed against him. His mouth opened and he licked her lips, causing a small whimper to escape. It was just the opening he needed as his tongue swept inside to greet her.

She let out another moan, louder this time, as he slicked against her tongue, her own moving to taste him, their hunger for one another refusing to be tamed any longer.

Jon slipped underneath her sweater and she felt his rough hands glide over her back, burning her wherever it touched. They stroked up and down her skin, pushing her closer to him in a frenzy, before sliding to the front.

Those large hands reached up and he palmed her breasts, letting out a satisfied groan. He squeezed the flesh together, before his fingers traced her nipples and rolled them between the digits. She arched into him, wanting his touch more than she ever wanted anything else in recent memory.

Daenerys broke their kiss, a cry on her lips as he pinched the tips and she felt the pull of it in her cunt. “Jon,” she whimper out, her body trembling with want. She felt the heaviness in her breasts, the ache throbbing between her legs.

She gripped his shoulders and rocked her hips against him, bouncing on his hard cock so he'd know just how much she wanted a ride on it. He growled and bit her bottom lip in response. His mouth slid down her jaw and she hurriedly lifted her chin up, exposing her neck to him.

“Dany,” he moaned as he sucked on her throat, his teeth sinking against the delicate skin.

Beside the bed, his phone started ringing. Their hungry mouths sought each other again and they went back to kissing, their tongues lewdly slurping and sliding together. 

His hands continued to fondle her breasts as he played with them and she rutted against him shamelessly before reaching a hand down to grab the length of him through his jeans. The phone silenced, then started right back up.

Jon broke away, panting heavily and she slumped against his neck, trying to catch her breath as well.

“I’m going to fucking kill whoever that is,” he muttered under his breath before pulling his hands from beneath her sweater and reaching over for it. Taking a glance at the phone, he groaned.

He pulled her face toward him, holding the back of her neck and pressing his forehead to hers. "Sorry, I have to take this,” he said, voice filled with pain. “She won’t stop otherwise.” On cue, the ringing phone cut off, then started again for a third time.

He let go of her and ran a hand over his face quickly, then answered. “What is it?”

Daenerys slid off of his lap, but his hand quickly shot out and held her in place, not letting her get too far.

It was a FaceTime call and from his side she could see a young woman with dark brown hair and big, expressive eyes.

“Good morning to you too,” she chirped. “What crawled up your ass today? You’re so cranky, even more than usual.”

She snickered into her hand. Whoever this caller was, she was very familiar with Jon.

“Why are you calling me so early, Arya?” he asked, his tone softening a tad after being called out.

“It’s almost nine o’clock,” Arya protested. “Dad wanted me to make sure you're ok. It's a good thing you answered as I was about to call and have Gendry check on you.”

“Don't send Gendry over; I'm fine," he quickly said. "I just have to go now."

“Did I wake you from a sex dream or something? That why you’re so moody?” Her eyes lit up. “Were you dreaming about your pretty new neighbor?”

Daenerys' heart skipped a beat and she hid a smile, thinking of him talking about her. She quirked an eyebrow up at him, delighted with this turn in the conversation. 

“No,” he denied heatedly as he glared at the screen. He refused to look over at her.

“You were!” Arya exclaimed. “Sansa told me last night that you have the hots for her.”

“I do not,” he protested. “And why the hells is Robb talking about it with Sansa anyway?”

“Hi Jon,” a second voice said before the screen filled with another woman, this one with messy red hair pulled into a topknot, eating a yogurt. “What were you saying about me?”

Arya turned to who she presumed was Sansa. “Our brother wants to know why Robb is gossiping with you about his secret crush.”

Now everything was starting to make sense. She had no idea he had sisters and such cheeky ones at that.

“Oh, the silver haired girl next door,” Sansa said excitedly. “Robb said you went on and on about how much you couldn’t stand her, which means that you secretly love her.”

Daenerys' shoulders were shaking with laughter and she grabbed the corner of the comforter, using it to cover her mouth to muffle the sounds.

“Tell our brother he’s full of shit,” Jon said as he scowled at her laughing at him. “He needs to stop gossiping like a girl or I’m going to kick his ass the next time I see him.”

“Who’s going to kick my ass?” a male voice asked before yet another face popped into view. He had curly auburn hair and was munching on toast.

“Fuck,” Jon groaned. “Why is everyone up already?”

“We're eating breakfast before we hit the slopes” Robb said. “You could’ve been here with us instead of stuck in King’s Landing.”

“Next time,” Jon said. "Tell dad I'm fine and I'll talk to you guys later." 

“What’s this I hear about you trying to kick my ass?” Robb wanted to know.

“Nothing. Just forget it,” Jon quickly stated, but it was no use.

“Jon’s sore because you told Sansa and she told me about his secret lover next door,” Arya explained.

“Arya!” Jon's eyes darted to hers before looking away. “Can you guys shut up about the girl next door? There's nothing going on.”

For once, he was getting piled on and she was thoroughly entertained so she sat back to watch him squirm.

“I was just making an observation,” Robb said easily. “We both know you're into her, though you try to deny it. I can hear it in your voice every time you gripe about her.”

“Ok, I’m hanging up now,” Jon told them and she shook her head, pleading with him to keep talking. No way did she want this call cut short because she was finding out so much through his siblings.

Rhaegal and Viserion walked up on the couch behind Jon’s head, sniffing his hair curiously, with the former swatting at a stray curl.

“Oh my gods!” Sansa squealed. “Jon, they're adorable. Did you adopt some cats?”

“Jon hates cats,” Arya said. “He’d never adopt them.”

Robb squinted, then his face broke out in a huge smile. “Those are her cats, aren't they? Please, tell me those are her cats. The one that shit on your doorstep.”

The two girls laughed and Jon closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “Aye, they’re her cats,” he admitted.

“I fucking knew it! If they’re at your place that means she is too. No wonder you didn't want to join us." Robb shook his head. "And to think we were all feeling so bad for you."

Robb turned to their sisters. "Did I call that or what?” he asked and they agreed, with Arya making kissing noises at the screen.

“Put her on,” Sansa pleaded. “I want to see this cute neighbor girl you’re going to marry.”

“No,” Jon stated adamantly to which all three of them started shouting pleas at the camera.

“We’ll behave,” Arya promised.

“Like hells you will,” he said. “That’s a damn lie and you know it. Especially where you’re concerned.”

Dany nodded her head and made a motion to hand over the phone and he subtlety shook his head. Ignoring him, she sidled up to his side.

As both their faces filled the screen, all three siblings stopped speaking and gave each other wide eyed looks.

“Who's this?” Arya asked excitedly.

Shaking his head, Jon took a deep breath and muttered to her, “You’re going to regret this.”

Turning to the camera he said, “This is my neighbor Daenerys,” he said. “Meet Arya, Sansa and Robb; my pain in the ass siblings.”

“Hello,” she told them with a little wave. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Oh, she’s so pretty, Jon,” Sansa exclaimed as she shoved Arya over to get a better look. “Hi, Daenerys, I’m Sansa, Jon’s favorite sister.”

“She’s not,” Arya cut in. “I’m Arya and I’m actually Jon’s favorite. Sansa comes in at a very distant second.” She leaned in closer to the screen. “And only because there’s no sister left to bump her to third.”

Daenerys giggled at them and shot him a quick look, her eyes dancing with delight. “They’re adorable,” she told him.

“Hi, Daenerys,” Robb said. “I’ve heard so much about you from Jon,” he said mischievously.

“Are you guys keeping nice and cozy through this blizzard?” Arya asked innocently.

She looked at Jon and he was flushed red so she turned back to them. “Yes, we are. In fact, your brother rescued me from the cold. I’ve never been through this kind of a storm before and was ill prepared. He’s been kind enough to share his food and fire to keep me warm.”

“Our brother is nothing if not chivalrous,” Robb said, voice dripping in amusement. “I’ve no doubt he’s doing everything in his power to keep you warm.”

“I know he comes off as a broody grump, but don’t let that scare you away,” Sansa offered. “He’s extremely loyal, very protective and can be quite sweet when he wants.”

"It's good to know he's always a grouch," she told them, choosing not to address the second half of Sansa's statement. "I was beginning to think Jon saved his best just for me."

“So Daenerys,” Arya interrupted. “What do you think of our Jon? Isn’t he so pretty with his dark curls and puppy dog eyes? He'd make an excellent boyfriend.”

“Ok,” Jon quickly cut in. “I think that it’s time for you all to hit the slopes now.”

“Come on,” Sansa pouted. “We were just getting to know your new girlfriend. I want to ask her some questions.”

"Dany doesn't need to be bombarded by the three of you," Jon told her.

“Oh, so it's already Dany now, huh?” Arya asked. "I guess it wasn't a dream I interrupted."

"Fuck off, Arya," Jon growled

"Same wishes to you, big brother." Arya winked at him. "I can't wait to tell mum and dad _all_ about Dany."

“We'll let you two get back to it,” Robb said with a laugh. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Jon.”

“Goodbye,” he told them firmly. “I’ll call you guys later this week.”

“Bye, Dany,” they said in unison and he started to lower the phone to end the call. He wasn’t quite fast enough to avoid the obvious lewd kissing noises as he fumbled to hang up.

Jon glanced over to find her giggling at him. “I apologize for my siblings. Their favorite pastime is to give me a hard time.”

“At least now I know where you get it from,” she replied and he gave her a sheepish look. He was so embarrassed and she found him adorable. “I like your siblings. But to be fair, I like anyone who gives you shit.”

“You’ve no idea,” he said. “Especially Arya. She’s a spitfire.”

“I can tell,” Daenerys replied. “But it’s obvious she’s loves you a lot. All of them, actually.”

“We’re a close family,” he told her.

She gave him a coy smile. “Speaking of love, tell me more about how you’re secretly in love with me.” She batted her eyelashes at him.

He glared at her. “I wouldn’t believe a word out of Robb’s mouth if I were you. He’ll say anything when he’s drunk.”

“I don’t know,” she told him. “You were blushing like a maid when they said it. I bet that’s why you rescued me, isn’t it? You’ve been secretly pining for me all this time.”

He shook his head and she put a hand to her forehead. “Oh, save me, Jon Snow!” She turned her back dramatically and pretended to swoon into his arms as she giggled.

“Stop it,” he growled. She blew him a kiss as she laughed and finally he started chuckling along with her.

She got off him and sat up. “Thank your siblings for me the next time you speak to them. Not only did they provide the morning entertainment, but they had perfect timing as well.”

Jon looked at her a moment, his eyes piercing hers and he looked like he wanted to say something, but then nodded in agreement. “Aye, I suppose it _was_ perfect timing.”

They didn’t say anything more than that; both understanding that they got caught up in the moment. As much as she wanted to continue what they started, she needed to take a step back to clear her head.

He’d made it apparent he didn’t want a relationship and she wasn’t interested in a casual hookup with him. The call saved them from making a foolish decision because she didn’t know if they’d have stopped otherwise.

He shot her a cocky grin. “At least I can still say I didn’t give in to your seduction.”

She gave him an indignant look. “I was not trying to seduce you.”

“There’s no shame in it, Dany,” he said as he laced his hands behind his head and leaned back. “You tried, but I’m on to you and it didn’t work.”

“Just what makes you think I’m interested in seducing you?” she asked.

She had half a mind to do it, just to get him all hot and bothered and then stop at the last minute. It would give him blue balls from the depths of the seven hells and he’d deserve it too.

“I don’t know if I should say,” he evaded. “I’m enjoying this immensely and I’m hesitant to reveal it to you because then you'll stop.”

He looked so smug that she was starting to get annoyed. “You’re full of shit,” she said.

“Am I?” he asked.

“I’ve no doubt,” she told him in her most haughty voice. She turned away, wanting to get up and start her day.

“Check out the photos you took,” he called out. “Then tell me again how you’re not trying your best to seduce me.”

She turned back to him. “What the hells are you talking about?” She had to admit he piqued her curiosity and she pulled up her phone.

“What else am I to think when you’ve been flashing me for the last twelve hours?” he asked.

“You wish,” she told him derisively as she scrolled through all the photos of her and Jon together. “I have not been flashing you.”

She saw the selfie of his shit eating grin, then her finger swiped right to her photo with Ghost and her eyes widened in shock. “Oh my gods, I’ve been flashing you!”

Her horror stricken face met his and he winked at her. "It was worth telling you, just for that look."

Looking down, she quickly scrolled through and every single photo Jon had taken, the camera flash caused her thin sweater to be practically see through. She could pretty much see everything and the fact it was blush color just blended into her skin, making her look topless. 

“Seven hells, why didn’t you say anything, you perv?” she demanded. She couldn't believe Jon had been looking at her bare breasts all night and morning. No wonder he couldn't wipe that stupid grin off!

“Dany, I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I’m no fool,” he answered with a laugh. "Just an innocent man trying my hardest not to be seduced. You're the one flashing me so if anyone is the perv, it's you."

She knew he was trying to rile her up and she decided not to give him the satisfaction. They were just breasts and he didn’t seem to be embarrassed so why should she?

Holding her head high, she gave a little shrug of her shoulders. “I hope you enjoyed the show while it lasted. It’s the closest you’ll get to actually seeing them.” Never mind the fact that he just had them in his hands not too long ago.

Remembering that, she got up from the bed and threw him a taunting smile. "Enjoy your raging blue balls, by the way." She walked to the bedroom to change, his damn laughter following her down the hallway.

* * *

Jon watched her go and when he heard the door close, he grabbed her pillow from beside him, held it over his face and let out a loud groan.

Fucking hells, what had he gotten himself into? Her scent lingered on the pillow and he savored the smell of her before finally throwing the pillow back down. It was times like these that he wished he still smoked.

He raked his hands through his hair and blew out a breath. He relished the lingering sweet taste of her on his tongue, the delicious flavor so addictive he already knew he wanted more. He'd merely enjoyed a small sample and now he was ready to feast.

His hands felt numb and he flexed his fingers, trying to bring feeling back. All he could feel in his hands were her soft breasts, the weight and shape of them and the way her nipples had hardened at his touch. Her skin had been so smooth and hot under his palms.

Just thinking about it again had his poor cock aching for a release it wasn’t going to get. She wasn't wrong about his raging blue balls and he shifted on the bed, adjusting himself through his ever tightening jeans.

If his damn siblings hadn't cockblocked him, he knew he'd be buried in Dany right now, being driven mad with her panting moans and reveling in the way she whimpered his name. He didn’t know if it was a good thing or not they stopped.

Definitely a good thing, he told himself. Maybe if he kept saying it enough, he’d start to believe it.

He'd almost apologized to her, but he just couldn't do it. Even though he shouldn't have kissed her, he wasn't sorry he'd done it.

He couldn’t even say he was surprised by what happened. Holding her in his arms all night had been an experience in itself. When he woke up and she was still asleep it had automatically brought a smile to his face to see her in his arms. 

Dany looked so at peace and he felt strangely protective over her, wanting to comfort her and keep her safe. She felt like his and the thought had jarred him enough to detangle himself from her arms. He couldn’t remember ever having felt so close to a woman this quickly before.

And they hadn’t even had sex. Gods, he was truly fucked, and not in the good way either.

He got up off the bed and took some frozen waffles out of the freezer. He’d packed it with bags of snow and it still kept everything nice and cold.

Dany joined him in the kitchen while he was pulling the waffles from the toaster. She had changed into skinny jeans and a zip up grey knit sweater, this one much thicker than her previous one.

He handed her a plate of food and her coffee. “I miss your old sweater.”

“You're welcome to wear it if you miss it that much,” she said sweetly, before putting her plate down and grabbing the cat food.

“They've already eaten,” he told her.

“When?” she asked.

“While you were sleeping,” he answered. She just gave him an incredulous look and he shrugged, embarrassed. “They were meowing loudly and wouldn’t shut up so I fed them so they'd stop following me. It's not a big deal.”

"Even Drogon?"

"He came running out when he saw me feeding the other two," Jon said and brought his food to the table. She sat down and eyed him across the table, sipping her coffee, but not looking away. It made him want to shift in his chair.

"Meowing, huh?" she finally asked. "It's funny that I didn't hear any of that while I was sleeping."

"You sleep like the dead," Jon said, hoping she'd believe him.

Dany shook her head and her eyes lit up with delight. “I think you care. I think someone's fallen in love,” she teased.

He was not in love. “I guarantee you it’s not love. I only fed them out of a need for survival, nothing more.”

“We’ll see about that,” she said. “I bet after this whole ordeal, you’ll find excuses to come across the hall every chance you get, just to get your daily dose of love.”

“Not gonna happen,” he said. “We’re supposed to go back to ignoring each other, remember?”

“I do,” she answered as she took a bite of food. “I just don’t know if you’ll be able to stay away, that’s all. It’s been a day and you’re already starting to waver. Face it, Jon, you’re in love.”

She laughed and he pretended to join in, but he brooded silently, worry gnawing at him; her teasing words more astute than he cared to admit.

* * *

After breakfast, Daenerys stood in the bedroom, pulling on a double layer of clothes and joined him in the living room.

He insisted that she go for a walk with him, telling her that she needed to have an appreciation for snow. She told him she appreciated it just fine watching through the window, but he was dead set on dragging her out into the elements.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked as they approached the lobby door. She could see the world of white before them and she internally braced for the sharp bite of it.

“You’re awfully scared of the cold for someone who was planning on living in it for these few days,” Jon observed.

“I had no choice in that,” she said. “This, I do.”

“Not really,” he told her as he pushed open the door and shoved them through.

She felt the blast of freezing air hit her face and she automatically moved closer to him, grabbing his arm for support. The ground was soft and crunchy beneath her feet, but she’d heard stories about people slipping on ice and didn’t want to be one of them.

Their usually bustling street was quiet, the snapping air driving everyone inside. All the stores were closed and she didn’t even see any children playing in the snow like she expected.

She glanced up at Jon and he didn’t seem fazed by the temperature at all. In fact, his lips actually curved up at the corners in a small smile.

“So tell me what’s so great about snow?” she asked. “It doesn’t seem like anyone is enjoying it.”

“That’s part of the appeal, Dany. Take a look around. What do you see and hear?”

She glanced around as they continued to walk. “Nothing. There’s no one else out here but us.”

“Exactly,” Jon said. “When was the last time you had this much peace and quiet, especially within the city? With everyone huddled inside it’s like we’re the only two people left in King’s Landing.”

Now that he pointed it out, there was a certain peace to it. She glanced around again and everything was so still and picture perfect.

“I suppose you’re right,” she conceded. “There's a certain element of tranquility to the snow. I can see how it appeals to such an ornery introvert like you.”

They continued to walk arm in arm through their neighborhood, passed the little coffee shop that sold some of the best pastries she’d ever had; passed the small bookstore that she had spent a whole afternoon getting lost in.

“Do you think it will snow?” she asked. “I saw it from my window and it looked so pretty.”

He glanced up at the grey clouds above. “It looks like we’ll be getting some again shortly.”

“How can you tell?” she asked as she also glanced up at the sky.

“I’m a Northerner,” Jon smirked at her. “I’ve been playing in snow since I learned how to walk.”

She tried to imagine him as a child. “You know, it’s surprisingly easy for me to picture you as a cranky toddler running around wreaking havoc on your poor parents. Something tells me they’d have a lot of empathy for me.”

He gave her a genuine smile, his eyes lighting up in some buried memory. “Robb and I used to climb up onto the rooftop and shove piles of snow on unsuspecting people below. Our favorite victim was always Sansa.”

“Poor Sansa,” she said. “I can only imagine how awful you two were to her.”

He shook his head. “Don’t feel too sorry for her. She got us back in her own way; always tattling and getting us in trouble. Of all the Stark kids, she was the only one who didn’t cause any mischief.”

“Stark kids?” she asked. “I thought you said your last name was Snow.”

“It is,” he said. “My parents died when I was just a baby so my uncle and aunt raised me with their kids. Robb and I are the oldest at twenty-five, then Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. They’re technically my cousins, but we call ourselves siblings because that’s how we were raised.”

His story surprised her and made her realize maybe she and Jon weren’t so different after all. “How often do you go back home to see them?” she asked, not wanting to dwell on any sadness.

“As often as I can,” he answered. “Arya lives here in the city, but everyone else is scattered so we try to get together as much as possible. Like this ski trip I was supposed to go on with them.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t get time off work,” he replied. “Though I suppose my bad luck ended up being your good fortune. I hate to think whose door you would’ve knocked on if I wasn’t home.”

“I'd keep knocking until I found someone to help,” she said. “I’m sure you’re not the only one in the building who’s willing to assist a neighbor.”

“You’re right about that,” he agreed. “Let’s see who would’ve come to your aid….hmm….well, there’s Bobby B. down at the end of the hall. He’s a fat drunk and his crazy wife left with their three kids so now he’s a swinging bachelor. He’d definitely invite you in for an orgy.”

“I’d never step foot in his place,” she told him. “I can spot those lecherous men from a mile away.”

"Just a warning, if you see a blond teenage boy with the most punchable face you've ever seen coming out of his place, do not let your cats out of your sight."

"Duly noted," she said. "Anything else I should be aware of?"

“The scantily clad ladies you'll see roaming our hallway on occasion, I assure you are not mine. They’re either for Bobby B. or his former brother-in-law Tyrion, who lives across the hall. He’s the functional drunkard of the two and they keep the brothels of King's Landing from going under.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “I never would’ve thought they were yours. I doubt you’d ever have to pay for sex.”

“I’ve never had to pay for it, but I have been propositioned several times. Does that count?”

At the roll of her eyes, he continued on. “Then there’s Varys. He lives in the unit below yours and he’s the reason why the lift always smells like perfume.”

“Yes,” she exclaimed. “I always wondered about that. I kept wondering which lady doused herself in such a strong powdery scent. I never would’ve thought it was a man.”

Jon nodded. “Varys would’ve definitely helped you. He’d pretend to be your friend, but that guy knows the gossip about everyone in the building. Who’s having an affair, who’s behind on rent, who got caught naked on the roof; he has eyes everywhere so be careful.”

She gave him a side eye glance. “Who got caught naked on the roof?”

“What?” he asked. At her knowing smirk, he gave her a half smile. “I heard it was that red witch Mel who lives above me. Try to avoid eye contact with her if you can unless you want her to suck your ever-living soul right from your body.”

Daenerys’ lips quirked up. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“Please do. You can be an innocent, wide-eyed boy new to the city, just minding your own business and trying to have a smoke on the rooftop,” he told her. “The next thing you know, she’s naked and straddling your lap, making you touch her breasts.”

She tightened her hand around his arm. “Making you?”

He let out a laugh. “She may be a witch, but she’s still hot. It’s no matter because you get the fuck out of there when she start scaring the shit out of you with nonsense about wanting your blood.”

“Jon, I’m beginning to think you’re the most normal person in the building,” she said with laughter as she wiped her eyes. “What a scary revelation _that_ is!”

“That it is,” he agreed. “That’s why I had such high hopes when you moved in. Imagine my disappointment when you turned out to be crazier than all the rest. I guess I’ll remain the lone wolf.”

She trailed her fingers across the hood of a car they passed by, scooping a handful of snow in her palms. Turning quickly to him, she smashed the fistful of snow right on top of his pretty curls.

Jon’s face was one of shock before it quickly darkened. He grimaced as small particles of snow slipped down his hair to bury inside the collar of his coat.

“Serves you right for calling me crazy,” she said between fits of giggles. She couldn’t help laughing at him, the white snow a perfect contrast to his dark curls.

He shook his collar, then pierced her with his predatory gaze. “I’ll give you a five second head start, then it’s on, Princess.”

Holding her hands up in surrender, she tried for diplomacy. “We’re even now. I think we can call a truce.”

“One,” he growled lowly.

“Come on, I thought you liked the snow,” she reasoned.

“Two,” he continued.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” she told him, but she started backing up, not trusting that he wouldn’t advance.

“Three.”

Swiveling around, Daenerys dashed to one of the nearby cars, ducking behind as she started packing a handful of snow in an attempt to make a ball with it. It was powdery soft and kept crumpling in her palms.

“Four,” Jon shouted from the middle of the street.

“Shit,” she squeaked out as yet another attempt at forming the ball failed.

“Five!”

In a moment of sheer panic, she swept the ground, collecting as much snow as she could in her arms. She cradled it like a baby as her eyes darted around to see if he had found her yet.

Not seeing anyone, she spied a tall snowbank a few cars down. Jon knew where she was hiding so she needed to move.

Standing up in a low crouch, she clutched her snow baby to her chest and started to dart away, snickering quietly to herself. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he came around the car, only to find that she was gone.

She almost made it to the large pile of snow when he stepped out between two cars, blocking her path. In the crook of his arm, he cradled 4 perfectly formed snowballs.

Unable to do anything else, she flung her armful of snow at him and he merely ducked to the side. It was pathetic and even she was embarrassed by how lame of an attempt it was.

He grabbed a ball in hand and took a few practice swings. “Any last words, Dany?”

She darted her eyes around, trying to come up with a way to avoid getting pummeled, but ultimately landed them back on him. She eyed the ones in his arms again and decided she only had one option.

Sucking in her breath, she charged at him.

Daenerys crashed into Jon, flinging herself into him with all the force she could muster. The impact took him by surprise and he cursed as he lost his footing, landing with a soft thud on his ass in the snow.

His snowballs now crushed between them, she shoved his shoulders until he was on his back. Straddling his waist, she blindly grasped the snow at the side of his face and mashed them into his hair.

“Do _you_ have any last words, Jon Snow?” she taunted.

With a strength that she wasn’t expecting, he sprang up from his laying down position. He slipped his hands under her thighs, right below her bottom and stood them up, holding her bridal style in his arms.

“Where are we going?” she asked, trying to see.

“Do you know what it is every princess needs?” he panted out. “A throne. A nice, fluffy throne where she can rest her pretty ass on it all day long.”

He walked a few more steps. “I’ve found you the perfect one, Princess.”

“Put me down,” she demanded.

“As you command,” he said, just before he hovered her over a big pile of snow that was waist high. As soon as his hands moved from her, she dropped immediately into the soft powder, her body creating a perfect little hole to fall deeper into.

The sides of the snow came over her head and she was bent like the letter V, her knees scrunched up close to her face. Daenerys struggled to push herself out, but the more she scrambled, the deeper she fell in.

“Ok, mercy,” she yelled out, laughter at her predicament tumbling out. “Get me out of here!”

A second later, his face appeared above her. “You didn’t say please.”

Attempts to dig herself out again proved fruitless, while he just stood over her with a big shit smile on his face. She felt like a turtle that landed on it’s back, unable to right itself.

“Smile for me, Dany.” He held up his phone and clicked twice as she scowled.

He continued to take a few more. “Come on, give me something other than a pout. Stick out your tongue or give a peace sign.”

She knew he was mocking her from earlier. “How’s this sign?” she asked as she threw him her middle finger.

His laughter rang out, but he took a picture of her flipping him off. “That’s my favorite one. I’m going to treasure it forever and use it as your caller ID photo.”

“You better not,” she threatened him. “I want these deleted.”

He gave her a devilish grin. “How about a trade? I give you all of these and you give me all the ones of you and Ghost from this morning? Those will make a much better caller ID photo, now that I think about it.”

"You will never see those again," she declared.

"Technically, you already promised to text me your nudes," he said with a gloat. "Feel free to crop Ghost out before you send them over. That'll save me from having to do it."

“I hate you,” she grumbled.

"Someone's grouchy," he noted. "Don't you want me to have something to remember Snow-pocalypse?" he asked innocently.

“Jon,” she whined, frustration causing her to kick her feet. “I’m stuck.”

Realizing she had nothing to threaten him with, she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at his smug face, but it just rained back down onto hers.

“I swear, if you don’t fucking get me out of here right this second…” she trailed off.

He must have realized she was truly at his mercy and finally bent down to help her.

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” he instructed and she dutifully did so. Jon straightened up and lifted her up into his arms as he backed away from the pile of snow.

“Is this better?” he asked softly.

They were face to face and she could see the pupils of his eyes dilate as he continued to look at her. He was holding her tight to him and his breaths were coming out in hard little pants, warming across her lips.

“Much,” she replied. He still had clumps of snow stuck in his hair from where she had smashed him with it.

Feeling remorseful, she reached her hand out and tentatively brushed the curls hanging in his face back from his forehead. “Are you cold?” she asked. 

He shook his head slowly. “I don’t feel anything, but you.”

Her fingers stilled in his hair and she felt the warmth of his words spread over her cold limbs. She felt the pull of him drawing her in and she brought her hands to cup his face.

Her lips slowly pressed against his in a tender kiss. Unlike the one from earlier, they took their time now, gently exploring each other. Everything was soft; soft lips, soft tongues and soft little moans.

Daenerys never knew a kiss had the power to caress her whole body, but Jon proved he had that capability. 

He was proving to be so much more than she ever thought possible and she smiled against his lips. She felt the tickle of flurries against her cheek and opened her eyes to see big, fluffy flakes of snow dancing all around them.

As one, they both tilted their heads back and the tiny crystals drifted lightly upon her face, holding their forms for a few precious moments before melting away.

They faced each other again and she knew his beaming smile matched her own. Jon bent down and gently placed her back on her feet as she stepped back from him.

“Jon, it’s snowing,” she cried out in wonderment. “It’s like I’m in living in a snow globe!”

Laughing in delight, Daenerys lifted her arms up in front of her, trying to catch as many of the snowflakes as she could before sticking her tongue out as well.

“Aye, it’s snowing,” Jon said as he stood back and watched, his grey eyes filled with amusement. “What do you think of it now?”

She turned full circle and marveled at the amazing scene surrounding them. It was magical and he was right, it did feel like they were the only two people left. “It’s breathtaking. I’ve never seen such beauty before in my entire life.”

“I know the feeling,” he agreed as he continued watching her bask in the joy of her first snowfall. “Sometimes, life hands you the biggest surprise and you find out just how wrong you’ve been.”

She glanced over and flashed him a radiant smile. “I think I’m beginning to fall in love with snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for teasing you all w/that lil' bit of smut before sending Arya to cockblock Jon. I promise Jon's blue balls will find relief before this story concludes.
> 
> Thanks, Emilia C., for your blush color sweater here that inspired a whole storyline from nowhere. 
> 
> Final update will be Wednesday if I can finish editing last chapter. If not, Thursday for sure. I'd never leave you guys waiting too long.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts or comments below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's blue balls finally find relief. Enjoy the smutty goodness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story! I had alot of fun with a fic that didn't require as much research, plotting or planning as my last one.
> 
> I've enjoyed all your comments and appreciate you guys so much.

_You're really lovely_

_Underneath it all_

_You want to love me_

_Underneath it all_

_I'm really lucky_

_Underneath it all_

_You're really lovely_

**_Underneath It All by No Doubt_ **

* * *

They stayed out until their faces were frozen before walking back home. Stepping in the front door they were greeted by Ghost and her cat Rhaegal. He was starting to really take a shine to the orange cat.

Jon moved to the kitchen, starting another pot of coffee to warm them up. By the time he joined her in the living room, Dany had rebuilt the fire and it was a roaring blaze.

“You’re a quick study,” he observed as he sat beside her and handed over a steaming mug. He set down the bottle of whiskey he also brought next to him.

"You're a surprisingly good teacher," she admitted.

He threw a sly grin her way. "If you're open, Dany, there's so much more I'd love to teach you."

She sipped her drink. "Someone seems very confident of their sexual prowess."

"I was talking about survival skills," he told her innocently. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter, Princess. But I suppose I shouldn't expect any better from a perv like you."

At her exasperated look, he chuckled. "Since you seem so curious about my sexual prowess, I'll have you know I'm very skilled in that department as well."

"I'll be the judge of that," she told him as she swung her gaze to his.

The smile on his face froze and he could feel his heart start pounding. He licked his dry lips. "Will you?"

Her own lips curved up in the slightest of smiles and she arched a brow at him. "Perhaps, Jon Snow. Perhaps." She turned away from him and went back to her drink as if she hadn't just dangled the most tempting dessert in front of a starving man.

Perhaps. It was a half promise, but it was good enough for now. He stared at Dany's lips blowing gently into the mug, bringing to mind all sorts of indecent images of her that were best left to the cloak of darkness, where he could enjoy them properly.

He grabbed the whiskey bottle next to him and poured some into his cup, knowing he was going to need it. “I’m making mine Northern.”

Watching him, she silently held out her mug and he added a splash to it. “It'll warm you from the inside out."

She sniffed delicately before taking a sip. “I could definitely use some added warmth."

He put his mug down and scooted closer to her. "Are you still cold?” he asked. At her nod, he moved to wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer into his embrace.

Leaning into his neck, she let out a little sigh as her fingers moved up to run against his bearded jaw. He could feel how cold her skin was. “Unlike you, I don’t have that thick Northern blood running through my veins. I’m afraid it’s going to take me a bit longer to thaw out.”

She took another sip, savoring the drink in her mouth before swallowing. “I’d kill for a hot bath right about now.”

Her phone started ringing and she pulled it from her pocket, eyes lighting up when she saw who it was. “It’s my best friend. She was so worried yesterday when I told her that the power went out.”

"Then you best reassure her you've been rescued by the anti-hero next door," he replied. 

She chuckled as she pulled back from him. "Will you excuse me while I take the call? I'm sure she's going to want to make sure I'm safe with you."

He nodded and let go of her. Just as she answered he made sure to raise his voice. "Make sure you let her know how chivalrous I am. I'm not even falling prey to your numerous seduction attempts."

She swatted at him and made a motion to keep quiet. “Hey, Missy!” She listened a moment then said, "It's nothing. He's just joking."

Glaring at him, she got up and moved to the kitchen table and Jon sat back to enjoy his drink.

Pulling out his own phone, he scrolled through the photos he took of her. Dany probably thought he wasn't serious, but he meant it when he said he’d keep them. She had looked so cute with her angry little scowl that he just couldn’t resist.

He’d taken a few more of her while the snow was falling all around and she looked magnificent in each one. The camera couldn’t even do enough to capture the pure joy on her face.

Jon was glad that he’d been able to talk her into going out there to experience it, but now she was paying the price for being out a bit longer than her body could handle and that was his fault.

He went to the kitchen and started pulling out his big pots from the cabinet. He heard Dany say, “I know it’s weird, but I promise you he’s normal.” And then, “No, he’s been a perfect gentleman.” Her friend said something and she let out a loud gasp. "Missy! Do you kiss Grey with that mouth?"

She glanced up at him and he made sure to hide the pleased smile that threatened. Pointing to his bedroom, she got up and walked away.

He went into the bathroom and filled the pots up, then brought them to the fireplace. He added his metal grate on top of it and then put the pot of water over the flames.

Stepping out on his balcony, he turned on his propane tank and added the second pot on the little cooktop he had out there.

Dany wanted a bath, so he’d give her one. It was the least he could do since he talked her into going out in the first place.

Once the water boiled, he added them back to the tub and repeated the process a few more times. She was still on the phone with her friend and he preferred that. Jon felt a little foolish, but he really wanted to surprise her and couldn’t wait to see her face when he revealed it.

After he got the bath to the right temperature, he walked out and grabbed more candles from the kitchen, bringing them in the bathroom. Finished, he stepped back and surveyed his work.

The thought dawned on him that the gesture now seemed too intimate. Drawing a hot bath with lit candles seemed like something only a boyfriend should do, not a neighbor.

Would she think he was trying to put the moves on her? Maybe she’d think he was trying to continue what almost happened between them earlier that morning.

She’d probably never believe his intentions were pure.

Well, mostly pure, he thought with an amused smile. He was still a man, after all.

He just wanted to do something nice for her and wasn’t doing it to get in her pants, but he acknowledged that drawing Dany a bath would probably win some brownie points.

What she decided to do with those points were up to her. If she rewarded him with another kiss for his efforts, who was he to argue?

After their kiss in the snow, it was now out in the open that they both wanted more.

Still debating if he should just blow out all the candles and forget the whole idea or go through with it, he heard the door handle turning.

“Oh, sorry,” Dany said, quickly averting her eyes. “I didn’t realize you were in here.”

“I wasn’t using it,” he replied and she slowly lifted her face up to look at him. Her eyes moved from his to the tub behind, surveying all the lit candles.

The room was toasty warm and the mirror had steamed up.

“Are you taking a bath?” she asked surprised. Then her eyes filled with hope. “Don’t give me shit for it, but can I use your bath water when you’re done?”

Now caught, he had no choice but to proceed with his plan. “No, you can’t have my dirty bath water."

Her face fell at his reply.

“It’s not for me.” At her confused look he stepped to the side and gestured to the tub. “It’s for you.”

"For me?" she asked in surprise and he nodded.

“I can’t take your bath water,” she protested with a shake of her head. “You’ve been saving that for yourself. I’m fine to wait after you.”

Not wanting her to read too much into it, he gave her a lazy shrug. “I owe you. It was your first time in the snow and I shouldn't have kept you out so long.”

"I'm glad we went out; it was worth it," she said, then she eyed the water again. "I just can't believe you drew me a bath," she said softly.

He reached for her arm and pulled her closer to the tub. “I promise I didn't do it to seduce you," he told her in a low voice. "So you don't owe me anything." He wanted to make that crystal clear.

She nodded in understanding, lost in thought and biting her bottom lip before a huge smile lit up her face. When she looked up at him, it was with something that was way too tempting in her eyes.

He knew he needed to leave the room before he captured that lush mouth with his own, so he turned to go.

“Jon,” she called out.

He turned his head to look back at her.

Dany walked toward him and stopped an arms length away. “Would like you to share the bath with me?”

She may as well have slugged him in the gut because all the air left his lungs in that moment. His whole mouth dried up and he had to take a deep breath, swallowing a few times before he could get his voice back. “You want me to get in with you?”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief in the dim room. “I'm merely extending an invitation. It's the neighborly thing to do, after all."

When he said nothing, she went on. "I promise I’m not doing it to seduce you so you don't owe me anything," she repeated his words back to him. "In fact, I’ll go put on a bathing suit, just so there won’t be any doubts.”

He eyed her as he considered her offer.

This was probably a bad idea. Something about not shitting where you eat, but in that moment he couldn't remember why.

All he could feel was the heat around them and between them.

A slow smile spread across his face. “I’ll put on shorts as well. No seduction on either our parts.”

* * *

Five minutes later, Jon stood in the warmly lit bathroom in just his shorts and waited.

He felt self-conscious and didn’t know what he should be doing. Should he already be in the tub? Or sitting? Perhaps standing? He leaned against the wall, folded his arms, then let them fall at his side.

Everything he did felt awkward. 

Finally, he settled for sitting on the tub edge to wait. At the sound of his front door closing and her footsteps coming closer, he sprang up, too antsy to sit.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, shutting them inside.

Dany was wearing a black silk robe belted at the waist. In her hand, she carried a little basket of shampoo and soaps.

Her eyes roamed over his form and he clenched up, trying to make his muscles stand out just a bit more. She gave that same slight lip curve up that was really starting to do things to him, the only indication she might have liked what she was seeing.

“Hope you don’t mind I brought some of my own products,” she said. 

She walked closer to hand it to him and he placed the basket on the lip of the tub. Dany moved back to the door and he watched, breath held, as she slowly pulled the knot at her waist.

Never taking her eyes off him, she pulled the robe open and he bit the inside of his lip to keep from letting out a loud groan.

She had on a tiny black string bikini. It was simple in design but what it cradled and covered was anything but that. She was petite, but perfectly formed. 

Her small waist flared out north and south to nothing but curves. It made him want to drop to his knees and bite the strings at her hips, chew them off with his teeth.

"I see you went with your skimpiest suit," he commented.

"Is it skimpy?" she asked innocently as she glanced at herself. "I guess I didn't realize."

Fixing him with a challenging stare, she said, "If you prefer something that covers more, I'd be happy to take this off and wear one of your t-shirts instead."

The image that flashed of her in his wet t-shirt was almost more than he could bear. There was no way he wouldn't lose all his self control and he had a feeling she knew exactly that as well.

He shook his head and said, "What you're wearing is fine."

Smiling, she turned her back to him and slipped the rest of the robe off, hanging it on the wall hook.

He killed the whimper in his throat, seeing her fleshy cheeks peeking out from her scant bottoms, not enough to give it all away, but a whole hell of a lot to torment him.

She threw him a saucy look over her shoulder. “Are you done checking out my ass, Jon Snow? I’d like to turn around now.”

Shit, he was caught so he’d own up to it. “It’s a damn fine ass; best I've ever seen. I’d like to think such a marvelous work of art deserves a moment of appreciation.”

She let out a peal of laughter as she swung around to face him. “Well … in that case, don’t mind me.” She eyed his abs in appreciation as she walked up.

Extremely pleased, he offered her a most charming grin when she reached him. "My eyes are up here, Dany."

They both laughed and it helped relieve some of his nerves. Giving a little bow, he swept his arm toward the tub. “After you, Princess.”

Her excitement was apparent as she eagerly stepped up to the tub and put one foot in to test the water. She glanced back at him, eyes sparkling with joy. “It’s hot!”

“It better be,” he told her. “I spent the better part of your whole conversation boiling pots of water to get it that way.”

Her face softened and she let out a little sigh before turning back around. This time she wasted no time stepping in fully. She sunk down into the water and closed her eyes. “This feels so good,” she half moaned, half whimpered.

He was already semi hard, but her words and cry of bliss brought his cock to full attention. He needed to hurry and get in before she noticed, but she held up a hand.

Jon watched as she slid all the way under the water, holding her breath a moment before splashing back up to a sitting position. “Ok, now you can come in.”

He stepped in and sat down on the side of the spigot, facing her.

Her silver hair was slicked back, her face and the swells of her breasts dewy with beads of moisture while the flickering candles played over every inch of her exposed wet skin. Her tongue slipped out to trace along her lips, licking the water off and he wondered if she knew she was slowly killing him.

Dany watched as he shifted in the water, uselessly trying to find a way to soothe the ache in his loins. “You don’t seem very comfortable. You can’t even lean back.”

“It’s fine,” he assured her. “I’m just more of a shower man.”

“You should try more baths,” she suggested. “They’re very relaxing.”

"It's hard to relax when I'm sitting next to a nearly naked woman," he pointed out.

"Oh, you Northerners," she said with a sigh. “You’re doing it wrong. Here,” she beckoned him forward. “You spent all last night holding me so let me return the favor.”

Jon watched as Dany spread her legs apart and his eyes zoomed in on that sliver of black material that covered the greatest treasure he’d ever hope to see. He couldn't see very much due to the damn shadows of the flickering light, but he squinted all the same, trying to see what he could.

Her hand lifted his chin up until their eyes met. "That's not going to help you relax, Jon," she whispered, eyes filled with laughter.

"I beg to differ," he disputed. "Perhaps that's something _you've_ been doing wrong and you'll allow me to return this favor."

"Perhaps," she said mildly, before making a motion to swivel around. “Just lean back on me, then we can both relax and enjoy this bath you worked so hard on. Unless you prefer to switch positions, of course.”

Thinking about his stiff cock, he quickly decided it was better the way she suggested. Dany didn't need to be poked insistently while she was supposed to be relaxing. Plus, if he was being honest, he really wanted to know what it would feel like to be held by her. 

So Jon got up on his knees and with a little maneuvering, was able to sit in between her legs. He leaned back on her chest, her soft breasts creating the nicest pillow for him. Her arms came to wrap around his shoulders and her legs rested over his thighs, squeezing him tightly before relaxing.

The heat from her and the hot water created the perfect cocoon and he sank into her embrace. “Forget sleeping in bed,” he sighed as he closed his eyes. “Let’s sleep here in the tub, just like this for the rest of our days. I’ve never been more comfortable.”

She giggled close to his ear. “Never argue with me, Jon. I’m always right about these things.”

“Never again,” he murmured. “I’m a fool.”

Idly, she grabbed the cup he had in the tub to scoop water and started playing with it, dipping it beneath the surface, then pouring the stream of water over his chest repeatedly. Her hands lightly trailed over his pectoral muscles and down his chest, sliding between the ridges of his abs.

He could hear the trickling of the water as it flowed over his body, feel her warm hands caressing over him and he allowed himself to sink deeper into her.

So deep that he never wanted to come out again. 

After awhile she got bored with that so she moved the cup to dribble warm water over his hair. Her fingers ran through the curls as she wet them, saturating the strands. Occasionally, her delicate hand would wipe over his eyebrows or cheek when the water ran off course. 

A droplet of water splashed onto his lip and she reached to wipe it away, but he quickly caught her finger and gave it a teasing little bite before letting go. Dany laughed and flicked water at him.

It was the most blissful, non-sexual act he’d ever experienced with a woman and he wasn’t even ashamed when he let out a deep groan as she continued with her slow movements. He realized that he’d never once done anything like this before.

What he was doing with Dany was a first and it was so different, but in the best way possible. He wanted to live in her embrace, where everything was soft and warm and right.

“You have such pretty hair,” she spoke from behind. “So soft and curly.”

“I like yours better,” he answered. “Very unique in Westeros.”

“It’s a bit more common in Essos,” she replied. “There are still pockets of people with Valyrian looks, especially in Lys. Although this exact shade of silver hair and violet eyes are only found in Targaryens.”

“And how many Targaryens are there?” he asked curiously.

“Just me and my brothers Viserys and Rhaegar,” she replied. “Our parents died when I was two and Rhae raised us both when he was barely an adult himself.”

His eyes opened at her words. She was right; he _was_ an ass.

She wasn’t some pampered princess; she was an orphan raised by family, something he knew all too well. 

He reached a hand out for one of hers. Bringing it to his lips, he placed a kiss to the middle of her palm before squeezing it in understanding and letting go, even though she didn’t seem sad. Like him, she’d made her peace with the hand life dealt.

“He lives in Dorne with his wife and two kids,” she continued. “Viserys is still in Essos and Rhae and I aren’t very close with him anymore.”

“Why’s that?” he asked. Though he and Dany didn’t know each other well, he found himself wanting to remedy that.

Done with wetting his hair, she was now just lightly scratching his scalp with her fingernails in a most soothing manner. Occasionally, she’s play with a curl, twisting and tugging on it.

That didn’t soothe him as much as it aroused and he imagined her pulling his hair to shove his face where she wanted him to pleasure her most.

“When he became an adult, he moved out and Rhae no longer had any authority over him. He’s always been money hungry and did some insider trading that got him thrown in prison for two years. He’s out now, but I’m sure he’s already up to his next get rich quick scheme.”

“I’ll always love him because he’s my brother, but I can’t stand him most of the time,” she finished with a chuckle.

“No wonder I’m in the same company as him, Daenerys,” he said. “You have to put up with both of us.”

“Dany,” she corrected him with another little tug on his hair.

He twisted his head to look up at her. “Yeah?” he asked with a half smile.

“It sounds different when you say it,” she replied casually. “Your Northern accent gives it a peculiar tone that I haven’t heard before. It's very sexy, if you must know the truth.”

“You like the way I say your name, Dany?” he asked.

“Aye, you know I do, Jon Snow,” she imitated him in a deep voice before breaking into a little giggle.

Turning back to face the front, he shook his head as his eyes closed again. “You’re ruining bath time for me.”

She laughed louder as she wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him tight and resting her cheek on his hair. “You’re a damn liar. We both know you’re enjoying this far more than you’ll ever say. Admit it.”

“I admit to nothing,” he said.

Putting her face close to his ear, she lowered her voice. “You don’t have to. The Old Gods have blessed you abundantly with the inability to hide your lies.”

Lifting his head up from his perfect pillow of breasts, he could see his cock tenting his shorts, the material rising out of the water.

Well, so much for trying to hide it, he thought as he sat up with regret. He got on his knees, turned around and took up his spot next to the spigot again.

She had a huge knowing grin on her face. “Did I embarrass you?” she teased. 

“I’m not embarrassed,” he corrected. “I think by now you know the effect you have on me." She gave a little nod to concede his point. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Dany told him. “Half the beaches in Essos are clothing optional and I’ve been to a few so I’ve seen many men in the same predicament. Unlike the people in Westeros, we’re not shy and we’re definitely not prudes like you Northerners.”

“I’m not a prude,” he said defensively.

“Says the man who takes a bath in swim shorts,” she pointed out.

Jon jutted his chin at her suit in silent question.

“I was doing you a favor,” she told him. “I didn’t want you unable to relax.”

“That's a favor no man wants, Dany."

He gave her a smug look. “Besides, I’ve already seen your amazing breasts or have you forgotten my favorite sweater of yours?”

“That’s right,” she nodded slowly. “You _have_ already seen them.”

"As I told you at our very first meeting, don't do me any favors, Princess," he spoke confidently, all the while his heart was hammering away, wondering if she was really about to do what he had a very strong suspicion she would.

She sat up straighter, pulling her legs closer to her body. “So it wouldn’t bother you at all if I did this?”

Dany moved her hand behind her and a second later the black strings from her back dangled loosely at her sides.

He swallowed, but refused to look away. “I barely noticed," he lied.

Her hand reached behind her neck and she slowly pulled the strings. After undoing the knot, she let the strings fall down, but to his dismay, the wet material clung stubbornly to her breasts, refusing to give up their cradling of them. Jon understood completely.

She reached up to cup her breasts in her hands, holding the triangles in place. “That’s good that you’re so unperturbed,” she purred. “After everything you've done, I’d hate to be such a rude guest and cause such trouble for my host.”

“Who said you haven’t?” Jon practically panted out. “You’ve been nothing but trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you a month ago.”

“Have I?” she pouted. "And here you've been nothing but gracious to me."

She gave him that curved little smile that he would now forever associate with this moment. "What can I do to make it up to you, Jon Snow?"

Knowing he was too far gone this time, he had no willpower left so he boldly went for it. “You can take your bottoms off for me.”

Dany licked her lips, and that same smile again. “You’re a clever man." She squeezed the breasts she held in her palms together and he visibly shuddered. "I’ll need to drop at least one hand to take them off.”

“Not necessarily,” he answered. At her arched brow, he went on. “I’d be more than happy to assist, should you need my help.”

She gave him a considering look before nodding. “I’ll allow _just_ that.”

With that, she got onto her knees before him. They shared a look between them, knowing there was no holding back this time. No phone call to interrupt, no snowflakes to distract.

There was just her, and him, and this moment.

Jon reached his hands out, smoothing them over the sides of her waist, up her ribcage, before drifting back down and finally to the strings at her hips. Her skin had broken out in prickles and he felt the slight vibrations underneath his palms.

He pulled on them and the bow slowly unknotted. Once he got one side open, he held the strings in place and worked on the opposite.

When finished, he looked up into her eyes once again before pulling the material free, throwing it over the side of the tub onto the tile floor. 

With that, Dany dropped her hands and flung the bikini top over the side as well, the soft plop the only sound in the room.

He cleared his throat loudly. "I hope I've proved my point. Totally unbothered."

Her violet eyes held his and it took everything in him to keep his eyes from drifting. Hers were full of laughter and she finally said, "You can sneak a peek, Jon."

_Thank the Seven!_ His resolve broke and his eyes roamed shamelessly down to take in her fully nude form.

The light bathed her beautifully in its warmth, her skin lustrous as gold in the dancing flames. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and he couldn’t wait to taste her, but he’d wait for her signal first. So far, she was only allowing him to look, enjoying the hunger he held for her.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling, as she moved forward slightly on her knees, bringing her rosy nipples that much closer to him. It wasn’t much of a signal, but it was enough.

His hands grabbed at her hips, bracing her body as he bent forward and kissed her stomach, biting the soft skin right above her belly button.

She let out a moan, her hands gripping his shoulders as he slowly dragged his slick tongue up, licking all the beads of water away and leaving his own wet trail until he reached the valley between her breasts.

His hands smoothed up over the curve of her back, holding her steady as he moved his mouth to close over one pebbled nipple. Her nails dug into his shoulders at the first deep suckle he took. When he repeated it, she let out a whimper and he wanted to hear her again, only he wanted more.

He wanted it all from her.

Jon laved her breast with his tongue, then used his teeth to pull the tip taut, biting on it and Dany cried out.

The sound was driving him to near madness and he quickly switched sides, treating the new breast in his mouth with the same concentration as it’s twin.

While his mouth was preoccupied, his hands roamed down to knead her ass. He held her cheeks, molding it in his palms before the excitement of it all just took over and he let out deep guttural groan, his finger squeezing and digging into the flesh tightly.

Heart pounding in his ears, his blood made a mad dash toward his cock as it throbbed in anticipation. He popped her breast out of his mouth, his lips eager for more of her taste as it continued to roam up.

His beard scratched all along the delicate skin of her chest and he knew they’d leave her with burn marks. He was glad of it, for he wanted to stake his claim to her.

They had nowhere to be and no one to see so he closed his mouth over the pulse in her throat, sucking on her porcelain skin as if she was giving him life. Dany moved her hand to tangle in his curls and she pulled on them, just the way he'd hoped she would, and pushed his mouth to sink deeper into her.

She wanted to be marked.

"You're mine," he growled out against her throat. Jon bit and licked her skin, sucked on it until she felt his branding burned into her and yanked him off. He could see the angry red mark and knew when she saw it, she'd know she was his.

Following her cue, he grabbed a handful of her silver locks and yanked her head back while she shoved his mouth toward the other side of her neck.

Dany was shaking with need in his arms, her muffled moans and cries driving him to the edge and he reached a hand down, slipping it in between her thighs.

Her heat burned him as his fingers swirled around her velvety smooth lips, enjoying how wet she was. He pulled his hand away, looking down and half expecting to see his hand scarred by her fire, but all he saw was his glistening fingers.

He moved his hand back as his finger pushed inside her and she gasped. She lifted one leg up to give him greater access and he added another finger, pumping in and out as her walls pulsed against him. 

She was dripping wet, so hot and more than ready for him. He wasn’t going to deny how much he wanted this, how much he needed her.

Pushing her back slightly, he pulled his fingers out before standing up and splashing water all over. He reached a hand down for her, but she shook her head as she looked up at him. Instead of reaching for his offered hand, she reached for the waistband of his shorts and dragged them down his hips and to his knees.

His ready cock popped out and she eyed it before lifting her face up to him. "The honorable Jon Snow."

"There's nothing honorable in what I plan to do with you," he said down to her.

Letting out a throaty laugh, she fisted him in her hands tightly, moving her fingers from base to tip rapidly in a few pumping moves. "I only called you that because now I know you weren't lying about your abundant blessings." With that, Dany moved forward and slurped him down into that hot, wet mouth of hers.

His one hand reached out and smacked the tile wall beside him and then he quickly fisted it, letting out a loud “Fuck” when she swallowed him in deeper. She used her tongue to swirl over his head, then the underside of him, kissing all along his shaft.

He tried looking down at her, but each time he did it almost caused him to come undone. She was so beautiful, on her knees with his cock in her mouth that he couldn’t watch, so kept his eyes tightly shut, focusing on the sensations instead.

She knew exactly what she was doing as her mouth moved over him, sliding him in and out. Moving her hands to his ass, her nails dug into his cheeks as she squeezed him tightly. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat as she sucked harder on him so he focused all he had on holding on.

Seeing how hard he was resisting must have amused her because he felt the vibrations of her laugh, which pushed him just that much closer to falling over the edge.

There was no way in hells he’d fall before making her scream out his name first. Jon pushed himself away from her mouth, as much as it pained him to do so, and pulled her up to a standing position.

He pushed his shorts off, then stepped quickly out and grabbed a towel off the hook. Normally, he’d just take her straight to bed, but he kept in mind they were in the middle of a snowstorm, with no heat.

He’d not allow her to freeze her lovely ass off and so he took the time to wrap the towel around her while she still stood in the tub, watching him all the while. His hands moved briskly over her, trying to dry her off as much as possible.

Satisfied, he moved away and grabbed his own towel, working quickly and not as thoroughly as he did her.

Reaching a hand to help her step out, she took it, but did give a lingering look back at the water. “Jon, you worked so hard to give me a hot bath,” Dany said. “I feel bad that we didn’t properly utilize it.”

He’d have to disagree with that statement wholeheartedly, but he didn’t want to waste a single more minute not spent pleasuring her.

“Fuck the bath, Dany. I’ll make us another one after we’re finished.” His mouth pressed against hers in a hot kiss, tongue teasing hers before pulling back. “Just don’t make me wait while you wash your hair.”

Smiling against his lips, she nodded.

He pulled the door open and she made a beeline for the bed as she scrambled under the covers.

Jon ran to his nightstand and pulled his box of condoms out, upending it and grabbing the whole strip that fell out. He wasn’t planning on this being just a one and done deal with her.

She watched him with her hungry eyes when he came back in the room, eying the strip of condoms in his hands.

“Thank the gods you’re always prepared." Her hand pulled one side of the blanket down. “Now get your sweet ass in this bed.”

He threw the strip down and jumped in beside her, reaching with impatient hands to bring her close. She rolled over him, straddling his waist and he could feel her grinding against the underside of his cock.

Dany attacked his mouth with hers, the greedy kisses bruising his lips in their fervor, but she didn’t care and neither did he. He wanted her to ravage him, ride him, devour him until there was nothing left but her satisfied smile.

She broke from their kiss to catch her breath, her hands coming to rest on either side of his face. He lifted his head up and plucked at the swaying breast before him, taking it back inside his warm mouth to lick and tease her nipple.

He slipped a hand between their bodies and dipped his finger between her folds to bring some of that wetness up so he could circle her clit. He pressed on the hard little bud with his finger and Dany started grinding against his hand, trying to get as much friction as possible.

Jon pulled her swiftly off of him and threw the blanket to the side, no longer even feeling the cold. She was too perfect and tempting and he wanted to bask in the naked gloriousness that was Daenerys Targaryen.

She watched him with those bewitching violet eyes, lids heavy with lust. "Come ride me, Dany."

As she started to climb back over his lap, he reached out and stopped her. Shaking his head, Jon pointed to his lips. "Ride my face, Princess."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but before she could move, he sat up then quickly swiveled around on the bed and laid back down. He shuffled back on the bed until his head nudged in between her knees. He positioned her so she was sitting over his face, facing his feet.

He didn’t even have to ask her to before she spread her legs wider for him, opening herself up and ready to feed him.

A red haze of desire, thick and choking, seized his need for her as it surged over him upon seeing her spread open. He dove in, a desperate man dying to quench his thirst with the wetness slipping from her.

Dany let out a cry at the first stroke of his tongue sliding through her cunt and her thighs clamped around his head. He reached his hands up to grasp her knees and pulled them apart, then held them in place so he could lick every inch of her.

She tasted so sweet on his tongue and he lapped her up eagerly, wishing she’d allow him to do this all day, every day. He nibbled lightly on her clit, before tonguing the hooded skin. He brushed and he stroked over her as if she was a beautiful canvas spread open for him, urging him to color her every hue and shade there was.

His hands grasped her hips and he urged her to ride him faster. He wanted to feel her slicking over his mouth, grounding his bearded chin through her folds as he devoured her. 

Her thighs started to quiver and her cries grew louder, her hands coming down to brace herself on his chest as she continued to fuck his face. His own hands reached up her body, grabbing ahold of her breasts as he started pulling and pinching her nipples. 

She cried out as his fingers played with her sensitive peaks and her hips started moving over his mouth in tandem with his tongue thrusts. 

Jon sucked her clit into his mouth and then she was gone, bucking against his face, dripping into his waiting mouth as she shouted the most obscene words out of that pretty little mouth of hers.

It was so hot that he had to move one hand down to squeeze the tip of his cock, just to make sure he didn’t come from from hearing her do so.

Her cries turned to small whimpers as he slowly brought her back down and he knew she was done when she fell over and rested her face on his stomach. He gently slid out from under her and moved to the edge of the bed, wiping his glistening mouth and chin. He watched Dany as she lay on her stomach, panting breathlessly.

* * *

Daenerys lay on her stomach with her eyes closed, trying to keep from passing out. Never in her life had she come so hard before, by herself or with a partner and her whole body has still trembling in aftershocks. She took deep breaths, taking several minutes to try and keep her erratic heart from pounding out of her chest.

She had never ridden a man's face before and she had to admit there was something very potent in the position. The fact that Jon not only wanted her to do it, but relished in her doing so just made her come that much harder.

She could feel his eyes on her, his smoldering gaze burning into her back and she shivered, the tingling starting again between her thighs. Usually, she was a one orgasm and done kind of girl, but Jon brought out a hunger in her that refused to be sated.

Knowing he was still watching her, she slowly lifted her ass in the air until she was on her knees, then pulled up until she was on her hands as well.

Not being a big fan of doggy style, nor enjoying the more vulnerable position, she'd always shied away. However, she was finding that when it came to Jon, nothing was as she expected. She had just finished riding his face.

Now she wanted to be ridden by him. 

Turning her head, she finally locked eyes with him.

She crooked a finger, beckoning him forward. "Come ride me, Jon."

She watched as his hand scrambled blindly for the strip of condoms before he found it and tore one off. He was more giddy than she had ever seen him and after sheathing himself, he eagerly crawled up the bed behind her.

He grasped her hip tightly with one hand and she could feel his glorious cock sliding between her folds. It was a shame he didn’t allow her to finish him off in her mouth because she was glad to do so.

Daenerys remembered how that hot length had felt in her mouth, her lips stretching over the thick girth of it and she couldn’t wait until he had it buried tightly in her.

She was quaking as she waited for him, the fact that she couldn’t see what he was doing building even more anticipation. He swirled it up to her clit, where she could feel the both of them throbbing together. She thought he was going to slide in, but then he backed off and went back to teasing her entrance.

Gods, he could be so aggravating, even in this and her patience was done. “Stop playing around, Jon,” she panted out. “Just fuck me already.”

That did it because the next moment a scream tore from her throat. His cock pushed deep inside of her, the fullness of him almost more than she could bear as he filled her up completely. Her hands scrambled to clutch the bed, digging her fingers down into the mattress to hold steady.

She whimpered on her hands and knees as he pressed sweet kisses along her spine. "You ok, Dany?"

"So good," she gasped. He just took her by surprise, but she was loving the feeling of cradling him snugly inside of her. She pushed her ass back into him, letting him know she was fine. "I love it; keep going."

"Nice and slow, darlin'," he panted out. Both his hands now gripped her hips and he started moving her back and forth over his shaft slowly, letting her get used to the invasion as she stretched to accommodate him.

Her walls tightened around him and she squeezed her inner muscles, wanting to swallow him just a bit deeper inside.

“Fucking hells,” Jon grunted. “Every inch of you is just perfect, Dany.”

She couldn’t even speak, the only sounds able to pass her lips whimpers and moans. Knowing that she was ready for more, he started moving, thrusting his hips while controlling hers to meet him.

Jon was growling behind her, sounding more like beast than man and it brought a wildness clawing out of her. She didn't even know where it came from, but she had a desperate need to be claimed by him. Perhaps it was the more dominate sexual position he'd taken, but in that moment she knew she wanted to belong to him, and only him.

All the tension they’d felt for the last month came to a head, the combustion inevitable as she felt the tickle of it starting to build up again.

He grabbed her around the waist and lift her until she was kneeling, her back to his chest. His hips still thrust up into her and she twisted her face so she could look him in the eyes. What she saw there was more than lust, his gaze softening as they stared at each other.

His mouth closed over hers and their lips clamored for each other, her hand moving up to grab his curls and pull him tighter to her as they kissed.

One of Jon's hands reached up to fondle her breasts, tweaking her nipples with his fingers. His other hand slid down between her legs where he started rubbing her briskly and it was the perfect combination to set off the detonation.

Another orgasm rocked through her body and she broke off their kiss, needing to let out a wail with her explosion. “Oh fuck, Jon! Oh, gods!” Daenerys yelled before it just became his name interspersed with Valyrian words. She felt like she was flying, hurling through the air, almost unable to breathe because the force of it sucked out everything she had. 

She fell forward onto her hands on the bed and Jon grabbed her tightly to keep her stable as his pelvis smacked her ass repeatedly. She convulsed and clenched around his cock as he drove into her, his impressive stamina keeping up a steady stream of pulsing thrusts against her.

Their bodies moved together as one and she locked her arms tightly to keep upright as the force of his orgasm seized him, causing his rhythm to be erratic as he pumped into her.

He was shaking the whole bed, letting out his own set of curses and grunts. She'd never heard a more steady stream of 'fucks' in her life as she wrenched every last ounce from him.

The fingers that had dug into her hips in the most deliciously painful way started to loosen as Jon slowed down his movements. With his release tapering off, he gave a final push and pulled out of her with a loud, satisfied groan. She gratefully dropped back to the bed as she felt him shift around.

Daenerys was bone weary and didn’t even have the energy to roll over, but she heard him get up to dispose of the condom. A moment later, he squeezed in next to her, his sweaty body sliding against hers.

Neither one of them spoke, too breathless to make any attempts at conversation. She turned her face toward him and he gave her a lazy smile as his hand moved up to cup her face, a finger tracing her cheek.

He placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling back, pushing her damp hair from her face and tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Cold all of a sudden,” she noted out loud as she realized her sweaty skin was reacting to the chilly air.

Sitting up, he quickly pulled the covers back over them, making sure to tuck it tight around her other side. He dove under with her, pulling her tightly to his chest.

“Better?” Jon asked.

“Never been better,” she confessed. She burrowed tightly against him and let out a moan. ”Jon, what the hells was that?"

She could still feel the lingering effects of her release, her heart beating, the tingling between her thighs and she shivered. 

He chuckled into the side of her face. "I did warn you I was very skilled in that department, Dany."

"You're always talking out of your ass," she told him. "You can't blame me for not believing you, but you continue to prove you're not like other guys. I've never had better."

"Is that a fact, Princess?" he asked as he tilted her face up to his. She could see he had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm not saying another word," she decided. "We both know you don't need any reasons to get more cocky."

He shook his head. "No, I want to hear all about how I'm the best Daenerys Targaryen has ever had. Go on, I'm waiting," he told her. "Woo me."

Giggling, she pressed a kiss to his nose. "All I'll say is you're the most impressive lover I've ever had and you've ruined me for all others."

He ran a finger across her throat, fingering the skin where she was sure there was a large bruise. His eyes held a vulnerability she'd yet to see before. "I don't like the idea of others, Dany."

She didn't like the idea of others either. "Then I guess you'll have to go out of your way to keep me warm in _and_ out of bed." 

“You can always count on me for that,” he replied as he kissed her jaw lightly and down her neck. “I plan on keeping you warm all day and night, again and again.”

“Hmm,” she murmured, enjoying the way his beard tickled. “Are you sure you have enough condoms for that? We still have another two days to go before we’re supposed to thaw out.”

Jon stopped his kisses and pulled back with a stricken look. “Fuck,” he bit out as he swiftly rolled over, grabbed the strip and counted. “There’s only six left.”

“Oh no,” she said in mock horror. “Don’t tell me Jon ‘I’m prepared for anything’ Snow didn’t prepare properly for this?”

“I didn’t exactly expect company during this lockdown and I definitely wasn’t expecting you,” he pointed out. Then his face broke out in a huge smile. “And even when I was, I never thought I’d be lucky enough to find myself here, with you naked in my bed.”

He looked so adorable that she couldn’t help pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. “I suppose it came as a nice surprise for both of us.”

“Aye,” he agreed. “A most welcome surprise after all.”

His mouth captured hers in a slow, tantalizing kiss before he broke it off. "Damn," he growled out in frustration. "All the stores are still closed around here. We're going to have to pace ourselves." Even as he said that, his hands were already moving to play with her breasts.

Feeling the fire stoking back to life, she trailed her tongue down his throat and sucked on the skin right beneath his jaw. He let out a groan and fisted a hand in her hair. "Maybe I'll suck it up and call Gendry. He only lives five minutes away and Arya's out of town so it's not like he'll need any."

She pulled back. "You're going to ask your little sister's boyfriend for condoms?" Remembering how much teasing he got from his siblings, she couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"If it ever gets out, I'll get shit on by all of them," Jon conceded. "But I'm a desperate man, Dany. I don't think you understand the humiliating depths I'm willing to sink to for you."

"Hmm," she murmured softly. "So are you saying that I'm the best you've ever had, Jon Snow?"

"No doubt," he answered without missing a beat. "No one can even compare to you."

She pushed him onto his back and rolled over until she was laying on top of him. Her hand played with one of his curls, twisting it around her finger. “Since you say such sweet words to me, I'll tell you a little secret."

She leaned over and whispered, "I could always go next door and bring my pack of condoms over. I do have a full box, unopened."

His whole face lit up in delight at her words. “I think we can make a deal. You go bring that box over and I’ll make you another hot bath.”

“No deal,” she said. “You already promised me another hot bath so that’s not a new offer.”

He chuckled. “That’s what I love about you, Dany. You always call me out on my bullshit.”

Jon moved his hands to her ass and started kneading it. “How about this? If you bring your box over, I promise to make you come, as many times as you wish, as often as you wish.”

“Ooh, a much better offer,” she agreed. Then she sighed. “But you did tell me to leave my condoms and lingerie at home before I came over. I’d hate for you to think I’m trying to seduce you.”

He sat up, keeping her over him and adjusted her legs to straddle his lap. She could feel him back to hard and throbbing against her.

Jon grabbed the back of her head and held it firmly. “I have a secret of my own, Dany,” he said as pressed his hungry mouth to hers. “That was just me using reverse psychology on you. And it worked.”

Giggling, she nodded as she kissed him back. "Aye, Jon Snow. It worked."

* * *

Three days later, Daenerys walked out of her bedroom, pulling on a long sleeved shirt over her jeans. Her hair was still wet and she vowed never to take a hot shower for granted again.

She paused in the hall to check her thermostat, making sure it was still at a toasty 70 degrees.

The water had been restored yesterday morning and the power later that same evening. She had run over last night to make sure her heater was on and that everything was fine, before heading back to spend one last night in Jon’s bed.

They had spent the last few days having the hottest and best sex she’d ever known in her life, staying up late talking and laughing, just lost in their own little world.

Now everything was returning to normal. The snow was melting, stores were slowly opening back up and both of them would be returning to work the next day. She was grateful for the normalcy, but she did wonder where they’d go from here.

Daenerys was in the kitchen going through her fridge when there came a knock at the front door.

She knew who it was, but still looked through the peephole. Hiding her smile, she opened the door. “Hello, Stranger.”

He leaned against her doorframe, his hair still wet from the steamy shower they shared just thirty minutes ago. She fought the urge to reach up and brush back the curls hanging in his face.

“Are we back to that again?” he asked.

“Well, that was the plan, wasn’t it?” she responded. “I seem to remember you telling me a certain story that involved some anti-hero and silver princess who go their separate ways.”

“Did I?” he asked, feigning surprise.

“You did,” she reminded him. “All in an effort to not be a cliché.”

“Aye, now that you bring it up, I do remember saying that,” Jon nodded in agreement. “I thank you for the reminder.”

“Very well,” she told him, pressing her lips to keep them from quirking up. “Now if that’s all, I’m afraid I must go.”

She started to close the door, but he swiftly reached out a hand and blocked her from closing it. Pulling it back open, she schooled him with an annoyed look. 

"I actually need you to come over," he said. "It seems your shit everywhere cat decided to wait until he got the ok to come back home before leaving me a parting gift. One last 'Fuck off Jon Snow, Love Drogon' message that I received loud and clear."

She turned her head and watched as Drogon sat grooming himself in a patch of sunlight near the couch. Turning back to him, she shrugged her shoulders. "What did I tell you about cleaning up your own shit, Jon? Don't try to sweet talk me back over there to do your dirty work. Not my problem anymore."

He threw his head back and let out a laugh. "You're really not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

Daenerys gave him a little shrug again. “Don’t embarrass yourself. We agreed, remember?”

Jon then gave her a cocky grin. "Who even said I’m here to see you, Princess?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you?”

He shook his head as he pulled his phone out, tapped the screen and held it up. “I’m here to see my best friend Rhaegal.” It was the photo she had taken of him and her cat.

A giggle escaped her lips and she quickly raised her hand up to cover it.

“I think I started to fall in love while you four stayed over and now, I must confess that I was merely using any excuse I could think of to come over here.”

“Just like I predicted,” she said.

“It's just like you predicted," he nodded. "So, can I come in for my daily dose of love?”

She gave a weary sigh, but opened her door wider. “I suppose so. I’d hate to stand in the way of love.”

Striding forward, he quickly scooped her up into his arms, her legs going to wrap around his waist. “Dany,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her lips. “Don't be disappointed in me, but I'm afraid I’m a cliché after all.”

“You are,” she agreed. “Underneath it all, you’re just another hero, Jon Snow, who fell in love with the Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? I'd love to hear your thoughts so please drop me a comment below.


End file.
